Teen Titans: Agent of Chaos
by Physics Goddess
Summary: The Titans are surprized when they get a visit from Scarecrow, but even more surprised when he tells them that he is the least of their worries. As the crime rate goes up in Jump City, the Titans must race to find out who is behind it all.
1. Chapter 1 A Better Class of Criminal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other DC characters.**

**Author's Comments: This is co-written by Thowell3. Yeesh, we're writing three stories simultaneously now. Make sure to check out his other work! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – A Better Class of Criminal

"So Raven," Changeling shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "I know we've been friends for a really long time…" He paused, taking a big breath. "And I was just wondering if maybe we could be more than just good friends…" Silence. Changeling scowled. Deep green eyes set in an olive-green complexion with large pointed ears and one protruding lower canine scowled back at him. "Yeah like she's going to say 'yes' to that!" He exclaimed angrily. "That was lame dude! Lame!"

"What's lame?" Changeling spun around to see Cyborg leaning in his doorway. Most of the dark-skinned titan was high-tech prosthetics.

"I thought I smelt motor oil," Changeling scowled.

"You need to just ask her man," Cyborg ignored the green Titan's words. Changeling scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wasn't asking your advice Tin Man," he glared at the cybernetic Titan. Cyborg raised his hands up into the air.

"Hey man, chill!" he exclaimed. "You have to calm down and ask her."

"Easy for you to say," Changeling grumbled.

"Ask who what?" the sweet voice startled the two young men. Starfire's green eyes sparkled almost as much as the engagement ring on her finger. She reached up and brushed her fiery red hair out of her face. Her skin was slightly orange.

"Not…nothing," Changeling gulped. "Nothing at all."

"Our little man was about to ask out…" Changeling quickly covered Cyborg's mouth with his hands.

"He has a very overactive imagination," Changeling grinned nervously at Starfire.

"Hey what's going on?" Nightwing, leader of the Titans, poked his head around his fiancée.

"Friends Changeling and Cyborg were talking about asking someone something," Starfire replied. Cyborg tried to talk through Changeling's hands.

"It's nothing!" Changeling exclaimed. "Nothing at all!"

"I think that Changeling and Cyborg need to talk in private," Nightwing slipped his arm around Starfire's exposed waist. "Let's go over the wedding plans a little more." In his mind, Changeling thanked Nightwing and realized that he now owed the Titan's leader. Nightwing was thinking that now Changeling owed him when Raven appeared in the doorway, her dark eyes regarding the group dolefully.

"Um," her voice was gravely. "Nightwing did you call a secret meeting in Beast Boy's room?"

"It's 'Changeling' Rae," Changeling corrected. The telekinetic Titan was the only one who hadn't stopped calling him by his former name. Raven scowled, her dark eyes piercing him.

"I'll call you 'Changeling' as soon as you stop calling me 'Rae," she growled.

"Now you're just being difficult!" Changeling sighed.

"Whatever," Raven turned and strode away.

"Come on Star," Nightwing looked up at his fiancée as he spoke. "We better leave Cyborg and Beast…Changeling to talk." They strode away, arms around each other. Once they were out of sight, Changeling moved his hands away from Cyborg's mouth.

"Way to impress Raven man," Cyborg smirked. "Call her the one thing she hates being called."

"Shut it Tin Man," Changeling snapped. "I'm not asking for your help. I just…I just need more time to think about how I'll do it."

"You've had years man," Cyborg stressed the word 'years' as he said this.

"And I still have time," Changeling retorted. "I am only in my twenties."

"Why put something off to tomorrow that you could do today?" Cyborg questioned.

"Geez!" Changeling exclaimed. "It's not like she's not going to be here tomorrow!"

"You never know with our line of work," Cyborg shrugged. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the alarm went off in the hallway.

"Saved by the bell," Changeling exhaled sharply.

"You are so lucky," Cyborg shook his head. "I'm not finished yet though."

"This can wait," Changeling replied. "For a long while. Let's find out who it is." The two young men trooped out of Changeling's room and into the main room. The other Titans were gathered around the television.

"It's Scarecrow," Nightwing gasped. "What's he doing in Jump City?"

"Scarecrow?" Raven repeated.

"Isn't he the dude who deals with fear?" Changeling piped up.

"I thought he was in Arkham," Raven frowned.

"He's supposed to be," Nightwing replied. "So let's catch him and put him back where he belongs."

- Scene Break -

The night was dark. The moon was hidden behind some clouds. The perfect night to inspire fear. Scarecrow took out a credit card that he had stolen and tried to force open the door to S.T.A.R. labs.

"Hold it right there Scarecrow!" Scarecrow turned to see five adults in front of him. The one in the lead was clad in black with a blue bird emblazed on his chest. Scarecrow knew that this was Nightwing. Hovering slightly behind Nightwing were two women. One was clad in a skimpy purple number, had fiery red hair and glowing green eyes. The other was clad in a black full-body leotard with a blue hood, blue wrist bands, and blue slipper-like shoes. Her hands were grey, and her eyes were dark. Crouched below her was a green skinned young man wearing a dark-magenta vest, fingerless gloves and black pants with dark-magenta shorts overtop. The last was a dark skinned young man who was mostly prosthetics.

"You think you can defeat me," Scarecrow scoffed. "I am not afraid of you. But you should be of me."

"Maybe you should be afraid," Raven growled.

"Why should I fear you?" Scarecrow asked.

"Trust me," Raven growled. "You don't want to see me angry."

"Come now and you'll avoid the beating," Changeling suggested. "There is a nice padded room too. You'll also avoid seeing Raven become The Hulk." This remark earned him a glare from the telekinetic Titan.

"Thank you Beast Boy," she hissed, a hint of a darker undertone in her gravely voice.

"It's Changeling," Changeling corrected.

"You should focus more on your opponent than on each other," Scarecrow mused. Changeling ran forward, breaking the ranks. "Now see your true fear!" He reached into his pocket and took out a little bottle and sprayed it in Changeling's face.

"Beast Boy!" Raven called. Changeling stumbled backwards, gasping for air. Abruptly, he clutched at his stomach and hunched over.

"Raven!" he gasped through clenched teeth.

"Changeling, you okay?" Cyborg approached the doubled-over Titan. Changeling looked up at Cyborg, his deep green eyes wild.

"You can't take her!" he screamed.

"Don't get too close!" Nightwing called to Cyborg. Changeling leaped at the cybernetic Titan, but Starfire swooped down and pulled him safely out of the way.

"What's happening to him?" Raven whispered.

"The Fear Gas has taken hold," Nightwing explained. "He is seeing one of the things he fears." Changeling growled, and his costume began to rip. The rest of the Titans watched as he began to shift into the beast. The creature gave a frightening growl, his powerful frame poised, ready to attack.

"Beast Boy?" Raven tentatively floated towards the quivering beast. He reached out one of his massive paws, and brought her gently towards him. He gave her a gentle nuzzle with his nose, and then placed her on the ground. With a roar of rage, he sprang forward and attacked the three other Titans. "Beast Boy, no!" Raven yelled, but the beast didn't seem to hear her.

"Well isn't this an interesting development," Scarecrow mused. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be off." He began to stride away. His legs became encased in black, and he was yanked off of the ground and hung upside down.

"Oh no you don't," Raven growled.

"Would you like to see fear as well?" Scarecrow asked her. "I suggest you let me go now or I dose you too." He glanced behind her as the beast let out a roar. "Besides, I think you'll need to save your friends."

"What have you done to him?" Raven bellowed.

"He is seeing something he fears," Scarecrow replied. "That is the nature of my Fear Gas." He glanced at the three Titans trying to fight off the beast. "But this isn't something I see often. He is fighting back. By all rights he should be cowering, curled up in a ball."

"Fix him!" she hissed.

"I can't," Scarecrow replied. "I don't have the cure for what ails him. He has to work through it." Raven glared at him, her anger rising. Rage coursed through her, causing her eyes to burn red. Black tendrils of energy snaked out of her cloak and grabbed Scarecrow.

"Ah, I see I get the same treatment Dr. Light did," Scarecrow mused.

"Fix him!" Raven bellowed, a darker, deeper voice overlaying her own.

"Perhaps I'll write a paper," Scarecrow shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first fear based one." The tendrils dragged him closer to the telekinetic Titan.

"Time for a taste of your own medicine!" Raven growled. The tendrils began to drag him under her cloak.

"Augh!" Scarecrow shrieked. "No!"

"What's the matter?" Raven growled, Rage coursing through her system. "Afraid?"

"Raven!" Nightwing bellowed. Raven turned to look at him, her red eyes burning. "We need help here. He's very afraid."

"As he should be," Raven bellowed.

"Not Scarecrow," Nightwing replied. "Changeling." Raven gasped, her eyes returning to normal. Scarecrow lay huddled in a little ball on the sidewalk. He twitched and whimpered. The beast charged and struck Nightwing with one of his massive paws.

"Beast Boy!" Raven flew over to the beast. "Beast Boy stop!" He looked at her, growling softly. Raven gently placed her hands on his furry face. "It's okay." She assured him. The beast's ears lowered. Raven gently pressed her lips to his nose. "It's okay." She whispered. "I'm here." The beast let out a contented sigh.

"Raven," Nightwing piped up. "How did you do that?" The beast turned and growled at him, baring its teeth.

"Shhhh," Raven soothed him, running her fingers through his thick green fur. "It's okay."

"Okay," Cyborg pointed at the two Titans. "Is anyone weirded out by this?"

"Why is friend Changeling so calm when friend Raven does this?" Starfire enquired. The beast began to make a throaty noise which Raven realized was similar to purring.

"Now that would be almost cute," Cyborg stated, "if it weren't for the fact that if we make any sudden noises he would attack us again." Raven stroked the fur of the beast's face. He continued to make the throaty noise.

"Come back Beast Boy," she whispered. The gigantic form of the beast began to dwindle. Raven pressed her lips to the thick fur of his face. The beast dwindled back down into Changeling. He collapsed. "Beast Boy?" Raven took him into her arms.

"Don't wake him up yet," Nightwing instructed. "The gas is still in his system. We should get back to the tower." Changeling stirred in Raven's arms.

"Raven?" he asked weakly.

"Shh," Raven placed her hand gently on his forehead. "Sleep."

"You…" he took in breath. "You're okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured him, a small smile crossing her grey lips.

"I thought…" Changeling looked up at her. "I thought I lost you."

"Shhh," Raven held him tightly. "Just sleep." Nightwing smirked as his thoughts about what the two Titans felt for each other were confirmed.

"Dude!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I totally knew it!"

"Shut up," Raven scowled at the cybernetic Titan. "He's almost fully asleep." A moan from nearby reminded the Titans that Scarecrow was still there. Nightwing walked over to him.

"What are you doing here Scarecrow?" he demanded.

"So dark!" Scarecrow whimpered. "Make it stop!"

"Raven is there anything you can do?" Nightwing inquired of the telekinetic Titan. "I need to question him."

"Oh it's too late for that," Scarecrow replied.

"What?" Nightwing glared down at him.

"I'm the least of your worries," Scarecrow replied.

"What are you talking about?" Nightwing demanded. "Why are you the least of our worries?"

"Scarecrow," the criminal mumbled. "Scarecrow."

"Raven," Cyborg frowned. "What did you do to him?"

"The joke's on you Titans!" Scarecrow babbled.

"I didn't do this," Raven replied.

"You'll scream," Scarecrow babbled. "And you'll cry."

"What is he talking about fiancée Nightwing?" Starfire inquired.

"He's psychotic," Raven replied.

"More of a reason for us to send him back to Gotham," Nightwing replied.


	2. Chapter 2 How About a Magic Trick?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other DC characters.**

**Author's Comments: Remember to review! Lets us know how we're doing. Also, check out the other stuff that myself and Thowell3 have written. Hope you all like it.**

Chapter 2 – How About a Magic Trick?

Raven sat anxiously beside the bed. Changeling was laying on it unconscious. She glanced down and realized that her book was upside-down. Sighing, she placed the book down and turned her attention to her unconscious team-mate. She couldn't help but be curious. Changeling had admitted that his fear had been losing her. Beside her, Changeling groaned and brought his hand to his forehead.

"Raven?" he squinted at her.

"I am here Beast Boy," Raven gently laid her hand on his arm.

"What happened?" he rubbed his hand through his dark-green hair. "I remember charging at Scarecrow." He frowned, and shuddered. "And then…" He trailed off and stared down at his hands in silence.

"It's over now," Raven squeezed his arm.

"I really thought I lost you," Changeling whispered. He reached across with his other arm and grasped her hand in his. Raven stared at him. There was an emotion burning in his deep-green eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Raven could feel her cheeks beginning to burn and wished that her hood was up.

"I saw you being attacked by Slade-bots," Changeling explained. "You were defenceless. I had to save you, so I became the beast." He gripped her hand tightly, running his thumb over her knuckles.

"Feeling better Changeling?" both Titans glanced up to see Nightwing in the doorway.

"A bit," Changeling did not take his hand away. "But I'm not sure what happened after I ran at Scarecrow. The next thing I knew, Raven was being attacked by Slade-bots and you guys weren't around."

"That was a vision caused by a weaponized hallucinogen," Nightwing replied.

"Say what?" Changeling blinked at the Titan's leader.

"He means that the gas causes hallucinations based on fear," Raven explained.

"I knew that," Changeling muttered. Raven glared at him.

"Then why did you ask?" she demanded.

"Testing you," Changeling replied. "You passed." Raven continued to glare at him.

"Awe, am I interrupting a lover's quarrel?" Cyborg grinned from behind Nightwing. Raven ripped her hand away from Changeling's and glared at the robotic Titan.

"You wish Cyborg," she growled menacingly.

"Anyways," Nightwing interrupted, glaring at the two Titans. "I want to go to the prison to ask Scarecrow about the weaponized hallucinogen."

"And how will that help us?" Changeling asked.

"I want to develop an anti-agent in case we ever run into him again," Nightwing replied. Raven smirked.

"In other words we have to waste our time and go down there just because you're curious," she stated.

"Great," Changeling groaned.

- Scene Break -

"Scarecrow," the villain rocked back and forth on the bed. "Scarecrow." The prison guard shrugged apologetically at the Titans.

"He's been doing that since we brought him here," he explained.

"Wow," Changeling breathed. "Raven really did a number on him."

"I warned him," Raven shrugged.

"Anyways," Nightwing interrupted again. "Let's get this over with."

"What are we doing here fiancé Nightwing?" Starfire inquired.

"Yeah," the Titans turned in surprise as Scarecrow spoke. "What are you doing here?" He shrunk away from Raven.

"We're here to talk Scarecrow," Nightwing told the villain.

"What makes you think I want to talk?" Scarecrow demanded.

"We could make you talk," Changeling growled. "Or better yet, I could."

"Ah the Animal Man," Scarecrow crossed his arms. "Good to see you on your feet again. Feeling better are we?" Raven glided in front of Changeling.

"Remember me?" she growled ominously. Scarecrow flinched.

"Yes I do," he replied. "In fact, have a taste of your own medicine." He flung the gas at her. Instinctively, Raven caught the small vial and phased out into the hallway. She managed to get some of it back into the vial using her telekinesis. This way the trip wouldn't be a total waste.

"Raven!" she heard Changeling shout. She glanced up. Everything was in ruins. Smoke stung her eyes.

"What?" she gasped.

"You didn't really think it was avoidable did you?" a great and terrible voice boomed.

"This isn't possible," Raven whispered. "You're dead."

"I'm a part of you Raven," Trigon laughed menacingly. "As long as you live, so do I."

"I won't let you," Raven yelled. "My friends will help again."

"You mean those friends?" Raven turned and saw the Titans lying in a heap a little ways off.

"No!" she screamed.

"You did this," Trigon's words echoed horribly. Raven could feel tears in her eyes.

"No," she whispered. "I couldn't have!" Changeling groaned, and tried to get up. "Beast Boy!" She sobbed.

"Raven," he grimaced. "Why did you do this? I thought you were our friend."

"We are friends," Raven sobbed. "All of us."

"Right," Changeling snorted. "That's why you brutally murdered the others." He glared at her. "You really are evil." Raven could feel her heart breaking. She let out an anguished sob. "You killed everyone!" He yelled at her. "And to think I once stood up for you!" He took in a breath and continued. "Everyone else is gone! Yet I'm still alive. Why? Is this your sick sense of demon humour? Showing me everything dead to break my spirit so you can kill me while I'm miserable?"

"Why are you saying this?" Raven sobbed, her whole body shaking. "I would never do anything to hurt you. I care for you."

"I've heard that before," Changeling spat out bitterly.

"But…" Raven began.

"Just finish it!" Changeling screamed at her. "Kill me now! I don't care anymore! Do what you want with me!" Raven collapsed and started to sob uncontrollably. "Raven?" His tone of voice was completely different. "Are you okay?"

"Will you make up your mind?" Raven bellowed.

"Raven!" there was a sense of urgency in his voice now. "Snap out of it!" Raven covered her face with her hands and sobbed into them. She could feel warmth against her body, as though someone was holding her. "Come on Raven." His voice was soft, soothing. "It's okay. It's all in your head. It's not happening." Raven focused on his voice and opened her eyes. Changeling's deep green eyes were staring down at her, full of concern.

"Beast Boy?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"Yeah," he assured her. "It's me."

"Raven," Nightwing addressed the telekinetic Titan. "Did you get the gas?"

"Hey!" Changeling glared up at the Titan's leader. "Give her a break!"

"Calm down Changeling," Nightwing sighed.

"Yeah," Raven answered his question. "I got it." She handed him the vial. Then she stood up unsteadily. "Whoa!" She exclaimed as her legs gave out, and she toppled over. She fell right into Changeling's arms.

"I've got you," he assured her, holding her tightly in his arms. Raven allowed herself to slump against him.

"It was horrible," she murmured.

"Yeah," Changeling, nodded. "I know the feeling."

"We should get back to the tower and analyze this," Nightwing suggested.

"Okay," Changeling agreed. This being said, he scooped Raven up in his arms.

"Hey!" Raven yelped. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you," Changeling grinned. "What's it look like?" Raven scowled slightly, but she didn't altogether mind being held in his strong arms.

- Scene Break -

"For the last time Beast Boy," Raven scowled. "I'm fine!"

"Somehow I doubt that," Changeling countered as he tucked the blanket around her.

"Awe, how cute!" Cyborg grinned at them from the doorway of the Titan living room.

"Great," Raven growled. "Just great. He had to show up now."

"What are you talking about Cy?" Changeling eyed the robotic Titan.

"You're taking care of her," Cyborg replied, grinning widely. "It might be deduced that you have strong feelings for her."

"Ah what are you talking about Cy?" Changeling was starting to get nervous.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later," Cyborg replied.

"Tell me what?" Raven demanded.

"Nothing!" Changeling exclaimed. "Nothing at all!" At once, the Titan alarm went off and Changeling breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeesh!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Saved by the bell again." Changeling shot him an ugly look.

"Thank-you," he muttered.

"Please tell me it isn't Scarecrow again," Raven growled. "I've had enough exposure with his fear gas."

"What did you see anyway?" Changeling inquired. "You sort of collapsed and started screaming and sobbing." He looked at her intently. "You really worried me."

"It's none of your business," Raven growled. Changeling scowled at her.

"It is my business when one of my friends is obviously in pain," he retorted. Raven's eyes flashed angrily.

"Fine," she spat out. "If you must know, I saw myself having destroyed the city and killed the others." She took a deep breath and stared at him. "You called me evil."

"Oh," was all Changeling could say in response.

"So are we actually going to see who's attacking the city?" the two Titans turned to see Nightwing standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea," Changeling agreed. Nightwing turned on the large television. On the screen a magician could be seen taking money from an ATM machine and laughing.

"It's Mumbo," Nightwing mused. "He's robbing a bank."

"Great," Changeling muttered. "Just great."

- Scene Break -

"Well thank-you for your gracious contributions," Mumbo grinned at no one in particular. "But I must be running."

"Not so fast Mumbo!" the villain turned to see the Titans and he grinned.

"Oh you again," Mumbo clapped his hands together. "Come to see my encore?"

"The only thing we'll see is you back in jail," Nightwing replied.

"There is no jail that can hold the great Mumbo Jumbo!" Mumbo spread his arms and flourished his wand. Raven quickly encased him with her telekinetic powers.

"How about this jail?" she asked.

"Still not good enough," Mumbo replied.

"Don't make me scare you," Raven growled.

"Would you like to see me pull a rabbit out of my hat?" Mumbo grinned at Raven, and the telekinetic Titan flinched.

"Not really," she replied, and phased him back into the local jail.

"That was fast," Changeling said at length.

"He is annoying," Raven shrugged. "And easily remedied." She glanced at Changeling meaningfully. "Unlike you."

"Let's get back to the Tower and pig out on those leftover donuts," Cyborg suggested heartily.

"Can you not say 'pig?'" Changeling muttered.

- Scene Break -

"Ah!" Cyborg sighed contentedly. "Those were good donuts!"

"Friends," Starfire piped up. "Why do they not make mustard filled donuts?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Changeling groaned in response.

"I don't know how to respond to that," Nightwing replied slowly. The Titans jumped as the alarm went off again.

"The bank again?" Raven raised one of her slender black eyebrows. "Weren't we just there?"

"Why?" Changeling groaned. "Why is it always the same bank?"

"This is weird," Cyborg frowned at the screen. "Only one account is being hacked. The name is Slade Wilson."

"Why only him?" Changeling wanted to know. "How much does he have exactly?"

"Wait a minute," Raven frowned. "Slade Wilson. Isn't that…?" Before she could continue, the screen crackled and the image shifted to that of their arch nemesis.

"Hello Titans," Slade regarded them coolly. "Mind explaining why someone's hacking into my bank account?"


	3. Chapter 3 Why So Serious?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other DC characters.**

**Author's Comments: We just had to use the bird that we did. It was too funny not to do! Also, I knew watching all those episodes of House would come in handy one day!**

Chapter 3 – Why So Serious?

The Titans stared dumbly at the television screen. They could not believe their ears. Slade stared back at them. He was angry. The Titans looked at each other, and then back at the screen. Slade's one eye was narrowed, glaring at them.

"We never knew you had a bank account," Changeling was the first one to break the stunned silence.

"Who would be stupid enough to steal from me?" Slade's voice was quiet as ever, but almost dripped venom. Changeling looked around at the Titans.

"No one here," he replied. "But there are plenty of villains out there that possibly would."

"Slade's right Beast Boy," Raven hated saying those words. "No villain in her or his right mind would steal from him."

"I'm pulling up the security tapes now," Cyborg stated. He studied the screen. "It looks like someone in a clown mask."

"Well at least we know they aren't in their right mind," Changeling muttered.

"Didn't we just put Mumbo away?" Raven inquired.

"I don't think that's Mumbo," Nightwing frowned at the screen.

"Who is it then?" Raven demanded.

"Whoever it is has just robbed their last bank," Slade replied softly. There was heaviness in his words.

"So he's fine with robbing a bank," Changeling muttered. "But isn't okay with anyone stealing from him." He snorted. "I believe that's irony." Raven dug her elbow into his side and shushed him.

"Whoever this is," Slade growled. "They had better hope that you get to them before I do." The screen abruptly went black.

"Ouch!" Changeling turned on Raven. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you were being a twit," Raven replied.

"Focus Titans!" Nightwing bellowed. "We have to find this person before Slade does."

"She started it," Changeling muttered.

"Agreed fiancée Nightwing," Starfire replied. "I do not relish the thought of what Slade will do to this person."

"Why can I only think that some of the things from Saw are going to happen?" Changeling shuddered.

"Why do you watch that stuff?" Raven grimaced. "We've proved that television rots your brains."

"I'm not stupid you know," Changeling rolled his eyes. "I read."

"Somehow I don't think comic books count," Raven replied dryly.

"They're Graphic Novels," Changeling rebuked. "And they do so!" He glared at her. "I don't need this abuse." He scowled. "Especially from you. I'm going to go sniff around the bank and see if I can get an idea of what this guy smells like."

"Changeling you shouldn't go alone," Nightwing intervened. "We have no idea what this criminal could be capable of."

"Then come along Nightwing," Changeling suggested. "You're supposed to be trained by Batman."

"I can't," Nightwing sighed. "I have to do some research. Take Raven along." He stared at them intently. "And try not to fight."

"No thanks," Changeling spat. "I'd rather work alone." He glared at Raven.

"I need Starfire to go to the jail to make sure Mumbo hasn't escaped," Nightwing replied evenly. "I need Cyborg to go over the security tapes, and I don't want you going alone."

"Fine," Changeling scowled. "Just stay out of my way."

"Whatever you say," Raven shrugged. She wouldn't admit it, but Changeling's words had hurt her. Changeling opened a window, morphed into a bird and flew away. Raven phased through the wall and followed him. They flew in silence for a while. Finally Raven could bear it no longer. 'Beast Boy?' She projected her thoughts into his mind.

'Get out,' he replied, his thoughts hostile.

'I wanted to apologize,' Raven sighed.

'Fine,' Changeling replied. 'Apologize and be done with it.'

'What's wrong with you anyway?' Raven enquired.

'I'm just sick of you pushing me around,' Changeling replied. Raven continued to fly behind him, silent. 'It was fine when we were kids.' He continued. 'But we're adults now. You treat me like a child.'

'That's because you still act like one,' Raven retorted.

'Not all the time,' Changeling rebuked. Raven said nothing.

'So who do you think our mystery villain is?' she finally asked.

'Bozo the Clown?' Changeling's voice was like acid.

'Very funny,' Raven's voice dripped menacingly in return. Abruptly the top few floors of the skyscraper in front of them exploded. Changeling was caught in the blast and sent flying backwards. "Beast Boy!" She yelled to him. He didn't respond. Instead he plummeted down towards the ground. Raven propelled herself towards her falling team-mate. She grabbed him, and pulled him close to her. Changeling shifted back into his human form. "Beast Boy?" She willed him to wake up. She wanted to wake up so that she could look into his beautiful deep-green eyes once more. Her thoughts surprised her. Changeling groaned. "Beast Boy?" Her voice was softer now. "You okay?" Changeling coughed.

"Yeah," he winced. "Just peachy."

"Come on!" Raven urged. "We have to help the people in that building!"

"Right," Changeling agreed.

"I'm going to let go of you now," Raven stated.

"Okay," Changeling nodded. "Let's go shall we?" Reluctantly Raven released him from her grasp. Changeling morphed into a tiny little hummingbird.

'What are you doing?' Raven demanded into his mind. 'You're not going to be able to help anyone like that!'

'It was the first thing with wings that I could think of,' Changeling replied. He flitted down towards the smoking building. Raven shook her head. 'I would like to see you do better under similar circumstances.' He muttered as they passed through a broken window. There was a group of people huddled in a corner. Their exit was blocked off, and the ceiling looked like it could collapse at any moment.

"It's okay everyone," Raven focused her energy on the ceiling, holding it up with her powers. "Okay Beast Boy, start evacuating them." Changeling shifted back into his human form.

"One of these days she'll get my name right," he grinned at the people. Raven rolled her eyes. He opened his communicator. "Changeling calling Tower. We need some help here."

"What are you two doing?" Nightwing bellowed. "You're supposed to be tracking down this criminal before Slade gets to him!"

"Tell Nightwing we're a little busy right now," Raven suggested dryly.

"There was an explosion in one of the buildings," Changeling informed the irate Titan's leader. "We are currently trying to stop innocent bystanders from being killed. So we could use some help!"

"Oh," Nightwing replied. "Starfire's on her way."

"We're going to need a little more help than Starfire," Changeling argued.

"What floor are you on?" Nightwing wanted to know.

"Top!" Raven bellowed.

"I'm notifying the local authorities," Nightwing assured them and then the communicator turned off.

"Beast Boy we can't wait for them to get here," Raven addressed the green Titan. "Start getting these people to safety." She glanced at him. "Can you climb down the wall?"

"Yes mother," Changeling glared at her. He morphed into a large gorilla and picked up one of the civilians. He made his way to the window and the woman he was holding let out a whimper of fear. Raven watched as Changeling climbed out the window and disappeared out of sight.

"This is going to take too long!" a man with glasses complained. "We're all going to die!"

"You sent for me?" Raven turned to see Starfire hovering in the room.

"Yes," Raven agreed. "Help get these people out." Starfire picked up one person in each arm and flew out the window. A few minutes later Changeling climbed back through the window. "No rush or anything." Raven shot him an ugly look.

'I'm going as fast as I can!' he shot back. He picked up another civilian, climbed out the window, and disappeared from sight. Starfire flew back in and picked up two people, and flew out with them. This pattern continued until there was only one person left. Changeling climbed through the window.

"Can you please hurry," Raven spoke through gritted teeth. "This is getting really heavy!"

'Okay,' Changeling nodded. 'This is the last one.' Raven glanced at him and her eyes widened. She hadn't noticed it before but there was a bomb in the corner. There were only minutes left on it.

"Beast Boy, get out of here now!" she bellowed.

'Fine,' Changeling scooped up the last civilian and headed to the window. 'I'm going.' He climbed out of the window. 'Grouch.' Raven heard his thoughts before he disappeared from view. Raven quickly phased herself and the bomb out of the room and began to fly away as fast as she could. She could only wonder what Changeling was thinking as he watched her fly away. She wasn't watching the clock, so was caught off guard when it exploded. Raven was hurled backwards. She was only barely aware of the ground coming up to greet her. There was a moment of excruciating pain, and then her world went black.

- Scene Break -

Changeling set down the last civilian. He shifted back into his human form and looked up. The ceiling of the room collapsed.

"Raven!" he shouted! He morphed into a hawk and flew up to the room. Lightly he landed on the rubble, shifted back to his human form and began to dig through the debris. "Oh no!" He whispered. He tosses aside some of the smaller chunks of cement. "Raven?" He called out her name. "Raven!" He tossed more chunks aside. "Where are you?" There was no answer. "You have to be alright okay? Because I…I didn't mean those things I said to you. You know earlier?" He shoved his weight against a large chunk of cement. "And…I love you." He sighed. "I've never told you, but I love you." He hung his head, tears blurring his sight. Angrily he rubbed them from his eyes. A flash of movement caught his attention, and Changeling looked up. In the distance he could see Raven. She was flying at breakneck speed away from him. "Raven!" He knew it was pointless, she would never hear him, but he had to try anyway. Abruptly, there was an explosion around her. Changeling felt his heart stop beating as he watched Raven be thrown to the ground by the force of the explosion. "Raven!" He screamed. He jumped out of the building, and morphed into a Peregrine Falcon. He pulled in his wings and went into a dive. Raven crashed into the ground, and Changeling just hoped that she was still alive. He finally made it to her side. Her limbs were splayed out at impossible angles, and Changeling had to struggle to keep his food in his stomach. "Raven?" He fell to his knees beside her, and touched her shook her shoulders gently. "Raven?" The smell of blood was overwhelming, and Changeling again had to fight the urge not to retch. "Oh God." He moaned. Raven stirred, and moaned softly. "Raven we have to get you to the hospital."

"Is everyone okay?" Raven struggled to get the words out.

"They're fine Raven," Changeling assured her. "Just stay calm."

"So cold," she whispered. Changeling's heart pounded in his chest. She was dying.

"Raven just stay with me," he tried to keep his voice from shaking. "Keep talking to me."

"I'm tired," Raven closed her eyes. "I want to sleep." Changeling fought back tears.

"Raven, tell me about something," his voice caught slightly. "Anything! Just stay awake." Raven squinted up at him.

"Are you crying?" she asked weakly. Furiously, Changeling wiped away the tears that had escaped from his eyes.

"No," he lied. "Look. Just hold on. The ambulance is on its way."

"Why are you crying?" she wanted to know.

"It's nothing," Changeling lied. "Really."

"You're afraid," she stated.

"No," Changeling choked. "I'm fine."

"Don't cry for me Beast Boy," Raven whispered. Then she closed her eyes. Changeling froze.

"Raven!" he called her name. "Raven!" The telekinetic Titan did not respond. The ambulance pulled up and the paramedics piled out.

"She's got no pulse!" one called after pressing his fingers against Raven's throat. He pulled out paddles. "Charging…clear!" Raven's body jerked as the electricity coursed through her. The paramedic checked again. "Still nothing." He shook his head. "Clear!" Her body jerked again. The paramedic pressed his fingers against her neck. "Got a pulse. It isn't strong, but it should be enough to get her to the hospital." Changeling found his voice.

"Can I come?" he asked hoarsely.

"Of course," the paramedic agreed. "Just in case she comes to. She may need someone she knows." Changeling climbed into the ambulance and took Raven's clammy hand in his own and held it tightly.

"Don't you dare die on me Raven," he choked.

- Scene Break -

Changeling sat in the chair, clutching a cup of coffee. His knuckles were white and he had actually crushed the paper cup and spilt the coffee all over himself, but he hadn't noticed. His attention was focussed on the ER room. Raven had been in there for hours. The doors opened and a doctor came out.

"You're the one who came in with the young lady with multiple breaks and no pulse?" he asked.

"Yes," Changeling nodded. He was surprised that the doctor didn't recognize him or Raven. "How is she?"

"We had to restart her heart several times," the doctor replied. "We have her on Bypass right now. She's been moved to the Intensive Care Unit if you want to see her."

"Thanks," Changeling meant his words. He made his way to the Intensive Care Unit. He could actually feel his heart break when he saw Raven lying on the bed. There were several IV drips hooked up to her. A ventilator was over her mouth and a large machine that Changeling assumed to be the Bypass machine was hooked up to her chest. Most of her was in a cast. "Oh Raven." Changeling whispered. He pressed his hands to the glass. A nurse came out of the room.

"Do you want to go in?" she asked kindly.

"Yes," he choked. "I would." Slowly he walked into the room. It was deadly quiet except for the noise of the machines. Changeling sat down next to Raven. "I wish I could've helped you." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4 Let's Put a Smile on That Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other DC characters.**

**Author's Comments: Be warned, this chapter will contain some disturbing images. Reader discretion is advised. If you like this story, check out our other works!**

Chapter 4 – Let's Put a Smile on That Face

"This is unacceptable!" Slade slammed down his fist. Gizmo and Mammoth stood awkwardly in front of him. "I ask you to track down this criminal, and all you can tell me is that it's 'some idiot in a cheap purple suit.'" Gizmo looked down at his feet.

"He also wears makeup," Mammoth spoke up. He brought out a photograph and showed it to Slade.

"So it's an idiotic clown in a cheap purple suit that's stealing from me!" it was not a question. Gizmo and Mammoth looked at each other and then back at Slade. Slow laughter broke the silence and a figure emerged from the darkness.

"And I thought my jokes were bad," he grinned at them.

"It's the clown!" Gizmo said unnecessarily.

"So you're the one who's stupid enough to steal from me," Slade glared at the newcomer. "You must be crazy."

"No," the figure licked his lips. "No, I'm not."

"Then give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my young apprentices here teach you a lesson," the figure grinned and brought out a pencil.

"How about a magic trick?" he asked.

- Scene Break -

Changeling sobbed into his hands. His shoulders shook uncontrollably. His entire body ached from how hard he was crying. He was only vaguely aware of the door opening. Quickly Changeling composed himself, and furiously wiped away his tears. He turned to see Cyborg coming through the door towards him.

"You okay man?" Cyborg asked. Changeling realized that his eyes must be red from sobbing.

"I'm fine," Changeling replied.

"I really hate to say 'I told you so,'" Cyborg began. Changeling's eyes flashed angrily.

"Shut it Tin Man!" he bellowed. "I am not in the mood!"

"Sorry," Cyborg looked down. "Do you want to be alone with her?"

"I honestly don't know," Changeling sighed and looked at Raven. She looked so helpless lying there. "I just want her to be okay."

"Raven's a fighter man," Cyborg assured the green Titan. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Where's Nightwing and Star?" Changeling wanted to know.

"On their way," Cyborg replied.

"Good," Changeling could feel a lump rising up in his throat. "Raven would want them here."

"You love her," Cyborg confronted the shape-shifter. "Don't you?"

"What?" Changeling was in a slight haze due to what was happening.

"Raven," Cyborg gestured to the fallen Titan. "You love her." Changeling looked down at Raven. He felt as though he would burst from the agony he felt.

"I would rather not talk about it right now," he whispered.

"Raven!" Cyborg and Changeling both jumped at the voice of Starfire. She swooped to her friend's side.

"She's in a coma Star," Changeling forced the words out of his mouth.

"What happened?" Nightwing wanted to know. Changeling glared at the Titan's leader.

"Well," he growled. "While you were obsessing over Slade, Raven and I were getting people out of a building." He paused. "Honestly Nightwing. Contacting the local authorities? Whenever Slade becomes involved, you become compromised." Cyborg and Starfire stared at him in shock.

"It's not my fault she is this way," Nightwing replied evenly. Changeling's shoulders slumped, and he looked at Raven again. He struggled to fight back the tears that were threatening to pour down his face.

"I'm not blaming you," he said at length. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine." Changeling blinked back tears. "I could've helped her." He could feel his body beginning to tremble. He choked, and tried to stop the tears from running down his face. "I…" He couldn't continue. It hurt too much. He broke down, and started to sob. He didn't care that the others were staring at him. He needed to hurt, he deserved it. He had let Raven down. "It's my fault." He choked out between sobs.

"You guys go ahead," Cyborg ushered Nightwing and Starfire towards the door. "I'll talk to him."

"Is he going to be okay?" Nightwing glanced around Cyborg to take a look at the weeping shape-shifter.

"I don't know," Cyborg sighed heavily. "I really don't know." Nightwing nodded and he took Starfire's hand, squeezed it, and exited with her. Cyborg turned. It was all he could do to not cry as well. Changeling was draped over Raven's unconscious form.

"I'm sorry," his voice was barely audible over his sobs. "I'm sorry."

"You love her," Cyborg stated. Changeling sat up and turned to face him. The agony on his face made Cyborg cringe.

"Why are you back on that topic?" he demanded.

"Because you do," Cyborg replied.

"Saying that I love her will not bring her back," Changeling bellowed. "Or do you just want to rub it in my face that she might die, and I never told her?"

"You will get to tell her," Cyborg replied evenly. "And she feels the same for you." Changeling stared at his friend. He could not believe his ears.

"What?" he wanted to have heard the robotic Titan correctly.

"I think she does anyway," Cyborg replied.

"And where did you get that idea?" Changeling whispered. He desperately wanted it to be true. However, even if it was, it didn't do him a whole lot of good. Raven was unconscious. She could die.

"She is always looking at you when you aren't looking," Cyborg knew that Raven would kill him when she found out he'd told Changeling this fact, but something had to be done. The two Titans obviously had feelings for each other, but were both too stubborn and too afraid to do anything about it. "Also, when you fall asleep on the couch as a cat, she strokes you."

"Doesn't mean she loves me," Changeling looked down at Raven sadly. He wanted so badly for her to love him in return.

"She took care of you while you were experiencing the effects of the fear gas," Cyborg pointed out. "And why do you think her greatest fear was you telling her she was evil?"

"But she can't love me," Changeling pointed out. "I'm a beast. An animal."

"And she's a demon," Cyborg retorted. "Well part demon anyway. Somehow I don't think she cares."

"She can't love me," Changeling repeated. "She hates me."

"No," Cyborg replied firmly. "She does not hate you."

"After all these years how long do you think she has cared for me?" Changeling said it sarcastically, but he was genuinely curious about the answer.

"I think she had a crush on you from the day you two met," Cyborg replied.

"I doubt that," Changeling replied bitterly. Cyborg threw his hands into the air.

"What are you afraid of?" he bellowed.

"That I will hurt her," Changeling replied, his eyes burning. Cyborg sighed.

"I can't tell you what to do," he sated softly. "But you should talk to her about this."

"I wish I told her before this happened," Changeling sighed, tears still streaming down his face. "That I cared for her." It wasn't necessary, but he wanted to clarify the facts for himself.

"Man, you don't care for her," Cyborg replied. "You love her."

"You're right," in his heart, Changeling knew it was the truth as well, he had just been afraid of it. "I do."

"Say what?" Cyborg's one human eye widened. "You finally agree?"

"I've loved her for a long time," Changeling admitted.

"Well that's a start," Cyborg nodded. "What about Terra? I thought you cared for her too."

"I never loved Terra," Changeling scowled at the mention of Terra. "I just thought I loved her."

"I can understand that," Cyborg assured his friend. Changeling looked at him oddly.

"Can you?" he asked.

"All too well," Cyborg sighed.

"Really?" this was news to Changeling. However, he had to admit that relationships were not something he and Cyborg really talked about much.

"Look at me man," Cyborg replied. "I know more about love than you think."

"Got any tips?" Changeling asked.

"Just tell her the truth," Cyborg encouraged. "Talk to her."

"What?" Changeling's eyes widened. "Right now?"

"Yeah," Cyborg nodded. "They say that people in a coma can hear what's going on around them." Changeling felt his cheeks begin to redden.

"But that means she's heard this entire conversation!" he spluttered.

"Whoops," Cyborg grinned. Changeling gaped at him. "I'll leave you two alone."

"I hate you so much right now," Changeling growled.

"You'll thank me later," Cyborg replied, and took his leave. Changeling turned his attention back to Raven.

"Wow," he rubbed the back of his neck in embaressment. "Um, I guess this means you can hear me huh?" Of course there was no response, but Changeling continued. "Now you know that I truly love you." He brushed his fingers down her cheek. "I've loved you for years." It felt good finally telling her all of this. "I need you in my life." He bent over and pressed his lips against her cheek gently. He heard the door open, and turned to see a nurse coming towards him.

"I have bad news," she said. "We need to take her off Bypass."

"Will she survive?" Changeling forced out the words.

"Probably not," the nurse admitted. Changeling felt his heart break.

"Why," he cried out. "Why does this always happen?" The nurse remained silent. "First my parents, then Terra, and now Raven! This isn't fair! It's like the whole world doesn't want me to be happy."

"I'm sorry sir," the nurse replied. "But we need the Bypass for an emergency surgery."

"Can you give me a few minutes?" Changeling pleaded. "You're about to kill the woman I love."

"Of course sir," the nurse agreed. "You have five minutes."

"Thank-you," he choked. The nurse left and Changeling looked down at Raven. He could actually feel the emptiness beginning to fill him. "I guess we weren't meant to be Raven." He said softly. "I will never get over you." He brushed a lock of her purple hair out of her face. "Ever." He sealed his promise with a kiss on her forehead. "I love you with all my heart." He whispered. The nurse came back in.

"Sir I'm sorry," she smiled apologetically. "Your five minutes are up."

"Okay," Changeling heard the words come out of his mouth. He didn't want to believe that this was happening. It felt as though his heart was being torn to pieces. "Goodbye Raven." He whispered. "I'll miss you."

"You will have to leave the room sir," the nurse said softly.

"Please," he choked. "Let me stay with her." The nurse nodded and turned to the Bypass machine, the machine keeping Raven alive, and turned it off. Changeling squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming down his face.

"That's odd," he heard her say. He wiped the tears from his face.

"What?" he was almost afraid to ask.

"Her heart's beating on its own," the nurse replied.

"That's a good thing right?" the words rushed out of him. "It means she'll live?"

"Her odds are certainly better," the nurse replied. Changeling leaped off the bed and hugged her tightly.

"Oh thank-you," he sobbed. "Thank-you! Thank-you!" His communicator beeped, and he let go of the nurse to answer it.

"Changeling," Nightwing crackled into focus. "Come in Changeling."

"Go ahead Nightwing," Changeling replied.

"You need to get to the Tower now," Nightwing replied. "There's something you have to see."

"I'm on my way," Changeling nodded. "Changeling out." He closed the communicator and turned to Raven. "I'll be back later Raven." He kissed her forehead again to seal the deal. "I promise." He turned to the nurse. "Take good care of her." She nodded and Changeling left the room. The nurse looked at Raven.

"Honey you'd better live," she shook her head. "Because you have one caring man waiting for you."

- Scene Break -

The Titans stood clustered around the television screen. They were all silent. Changeling came running into the room.

"What is it?" he gasped. "What was so urgent?" A woman appeared on-screen holding a microphone to her mouth.

"I'm reporting live from this abandoned warehouse," she explained. "From which we recently received a distress call."

"That's Slade's warehouse," Nightwing explained.

"Oh God!" a man's voice could be heard off-screen.

"It looks like we have something!" the woman exclaimed. "This may contain graphic images, viewer discretion is advised." The camera followed her into the warehouse. Abruptly she stopped. "Oh God!" She exclaimed, then she doubled over and threw up. The camera focused in on what was causing the disturbance. Slade was hanging from the wall. Pencils were driven through his wrists and ankles, effectively crucifying him.

"Sweet Lord in heaven!" the camera person exclaimed. Slade's mask had been shattered, but his face was beyond recognition due to the fact that it was covered in white stage make-up. The eyes were surrounded by black, and around the mouth was a crude red smile. Stuck in his chest by yet another pencil was a playing card. The camera zoomed in on it.

"Oh no!" Nightwing gasped. "Not him!"


	5. Chapter 5 Whatever Doesn't Kill You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other DC characters.**

**Author's Comments: "Why so serious? […] It's all part of the plan." Seriously, lighten up. It's a story. RIP Heath Ledger.**

Chapter 5 – Whatever Doesn't Kill You Simply Makes You Stranger

Nightwing stared at the television screen in disbelief, "It's…" He trailed off. "It's the Joker." Silence descended.

"Great," Changeling was the first to break the silence. "Just what this town needed. Another crazy."

"And with Raven in the hospital…" Nigthwing trailed off and frowned at the screen. The paramedics were taking Slade off of the wall and loading him into the ambulance. It seemed odd that their arch nemesis be in an ambulance.

"Oh my God!" someone off-screen yelled.

"It looks like we've found something else here folks!" the reporter told the camera. She strode towards where the cry had come from. "It seems to be a member of the Hive, Gizmo." She informed the camera. "We are going to try to get a closer look." She turned and gasped. "Oh my God!" It was Gizmo alright. Even though he was covered in blood, the Titans could tell that it was Gizmo. Through his skull was driven a wooden stick, and on his face was frozen a look of shock and terror.

"I think I'm going to be sick," the camera guy moaned.

"Wow," Cyborg exclaimed at length. "I may have hated Gizmo, but I never wished death on him."

"Doesn't surprise me in the least," Nightwing replied evenly. "That's how the Joker works."

"We should be going to protect Raven," Changeling growled slightly. "Not talking about what this clown is like."

"The Joker takes the priority here," Nightwing replied firmly. "While he's around, the public is not safe, and let me remind you that the public is our priority."

"But with Raven in the Hospital she might be a target for him," Changeling argued.

"We'll worry about that later," Nightwing stated. "The sooner the Joker's behind bars, the safer Raven will be."

"But that isn't protecting her now," Changeling argued.

"Changeling you need to focus," Nightwing's voice raised a little. "This guy just took out Slade."

"Then what is stopping him from going after Raven?" Changeling demanded.

"We are!" Nightwing bellowed.

"Going after this guy isn't going to help us any," Changeling bellowed back. "We need to look after our own. For all we know he's been planning this for months!"

"Stop!" Starfire insisted. "No more mean talking!"

"We have some new information," the Titans all turned at the reporter's voice. "Apparently Slade is still alive."

"Interesting," Nightwing mused.

"You really want to talk to him now?" Changeling demanded.

"He might have some useful information," Nightwing replied.

"Like what?" Changeling crossed his arms. "What number of pencils he used to crucify him? Or what the Devil looks like?"

"We're going to need as much help as we can get taking out the Joker," Nightwing replied evenly.

"Fine, whatever," Changeling muttered. "Let's just get this over with."

- Scene Break -

The monitors beeped steadily. On the hospital bed hooked up to IV's and with his face completely bandaged except for one eye, Slade didn't look at all like a super-villain. The Titans stood in an awkward circle around him.

"Nurse," Nightwing was the first to break the silence. "Is he awake?"

"Yes," the nurse replied. "More-or-less. He is on medication to relieve the pain, so

he may not be fully conscious at the moment." The Titans looked at Slade again.

"Hello Titans," his voice was muffled slightly by the bandages. Changeling jumped behind Cyborg in shock.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed. "I thought he was asleep!"

"What do you want?" Slade demanded.

"We want to ask you what happened," Nightwing replied.

"Yeah," Changeling piped up from behind Cyborg. "I mean aren't you supposed to be a really good fighter? And you get crucified by a clown with horrible jokes and a psych profile that would make Freud give up practice."

"Changeling, Freud's been dead for years," Cyborg muttered.

"I'd like to see you do better against the Joker," Slade replied coolly. "Just consider what he did to your little friend in the ICU." Changeling was beside the villain in a second.

"What did you say?" he bellowed.

"You heard me," Slade answered calmly.

"Don't listen to him man," Cyborg put a restraining hand on Changeling's shoulder. "He is just trying to get you going. That's what he wants."

"Well I certainly wasn't the one who set those charges," Slade replied.

"Shut up!" Changeling growled menacingly.

"Anyways," Nightwing interrupted, glaring at Changeling.

"Yes," Slade seemed amused. "What did you want again?" Changeling turned to Cyborg.

"I can't stay here," he whispered in the robotic Titan's ear. "I need to see Raven."

"Go ahead," Cyborg replied. "I'll cover for you."

"Thanks," Changeling meant his words, and snuck out of the room.

- Scene Break -

Changeling opened the door to the ICU. Raven looked very small on her bed. Changeling felt his heart sink, she looked exactly the same as she had when he had last seen her. He had hoped that she would have made some progress. Changeling sat down on the edge of the bed and gently took Raven's small hand in his. He had never noticed how delicate her hands were. He lifted her hand to his face and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"Hey Raven," he spoke softly. Of course she did not respond. "It turns out the sicko who did this to you is the Joker." He paused and then chuckled. "Actually he put Slade in the hospital too, crucified him with pencils. Not something you see everyday, and I am sure you wouldn't fully approve."

"Hello sir," Changeling turned around to see the nurse had entered the room. "No change I'm afraid."

"I just wish it was me rather than her in this hospital bed," he murmured.

"It's amazing that she's even alive," the nurse reminded him.

"She will survive," Changeling replied. "I know she will."

"I hope you're right," the nurse replied.

"We need her so much," Changeling squeezed Raven's hand. "I need her so much."

"I can see that," the nurse replied. Movement in Changeling's peripheral vision caught his attention. He turned to see that Raven was levitating above the bed. He felt a lump form in his throat and tears began to stream down his face.

"Oh thank God," he gasped.

"Is...is that a good thing?" the nurse seemed a bit scared at Raven's levitation.

"Yes," Changeling replied. "It means she's healing herself."

"Well that's good," the nurse replied, looking uneasily at Raven.

- Scene Break -

The Titans stood awkwardly around Slade's hospital bed. So far he had refused to talk about what had happened. Nightwing was getting progressively more and more annoyed with Slade's lack of cooperation.

"Come on Slade!" he finally exploded. "You have to tell me something!"

"Come now Nightwing," Slade remained calm, seemingly enjoying Nightwing's frustration. "Chit chat isn't going to get us anywhere. We could take down the Joker together and he would never be a thorn in either of our sides ever again."

"I can't allow that Slade," Nightwing growled.

"Why ever not?" Slade feigned puzzlement. "We've teamed up before."

"That was years ago Slade," Nightwing's fists were clenched. "And that was to save the world. You killing him is revenge."

"You misunderstand me Nightwing," Slade replied coldly. "I never said anything about killing him." There was a long and cold silence. Slade leaned forward and spoke menacingly. "I just want to make him wish he were dead."

"I can't allow that Slade," Ngithwing repeated.

"Come now Nightwing," Slade prompted. "You know deep in your heart that you want to beat him to with in an inch of his life." He leaned forward again. "Especially considering what he did to Batman." Nightwing's eyes widened.

"What do you know about that?" he bellowed. Slade leaned back and chuckled softly. "What do you know?" Nightwing grabbed the villain by the neck of his hospital garment.

"Enough that I know that you hate the Joker about as much as you hate me," Slade replied calmly. Nightwing struggled to regain his composure.

"I still think I can make sure that he dosen't hurt any one else," he spoke through gritted teeth.

"With your most powerful team-mate incapacitated?" the villain pointed out. "Somehow I doubt it."

"There are still us four that can take him on," Nightwing replied. "We can take him as a team."

"Four?" Slade's eye narrowed. "I only count three."

"What are you talking about?" Nightwing looked to be on the verge of exploding again.

"Well unless the one eye I have that is currently working is deceiving me, there are only three of you here," Slade stated. Nightwing turned around. Sure enough only Cyborg, Starfire and himself were currently in the room.

"Where did Changeling go?" he demanded.

"Perhaps he went to the room of washing," Starfire suggested. Cyborg shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Yeah Nightwing," he agreed. "I think he went to use the little beast's room." He chuckled at his joke.

"Or perhaps he took a trip to the ICU," Slade suggested.

"Damnit Changeling!" Nightwing spat and then turned on Slade. "I don't have to listen to any more of this. Titans, let's go get Changeling and go back to the tower to do some searching."

"You may be able to lock me up but I would be more worried about what your little beast will do," Slade shrugged. Nightwing blinked.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Come now Nightwing," Slade prompted. "Don't you see it?"

"See what?" Nightwing was clearly exasperated.

"The little animal cares for the demon," Slade replied. "Beauty and the Beast if you will."

"What are you getting at?" Nightwing demanded. Slade sighed with exasperation.

"Look," he stated. "Remember when I captured Raven for her father and he tried to stop me?" Nightwing nodded. "Well he turned into something that you affectionately called 'the beast.' Well I realized that he cared a great deal for her and since his primal side seems to like her so much...well you're a bright boy you figure it out."

"You think he'll try to kill the Joker?" Nightwing frowned. Slade simply shrugged.

"Friend Changeling wouldn't do that would he?" Starfire enquired.

"I don't know Star," Nightwing admitted.

"The Joker would have to harm Raven in some way for him to get that angry," Cyborg pointed out.

"He's right Slade," Nightwing seemed smug as he addressed the villain.

"Oh you are so naive," Slade sighed. "Don't you remember the explosion that took Raven out to begin with? It wasn't me who did it. It was the Joker." He paused. "I would say his plan is to destroy your so-called team before he has his way with the city."

"But why would he go for Raven?" Nightwing asked.

"I would say two birds with one stone," Slade replied. "But in all reality I doubt he actually planned to go for Raven, he just knew someone on your team would respond to the threat."

"What do you mean to birds with one stone?" Nightwing prompted. "That only takes out Raven. And if Changeling finds out he may not be able to control himself and may hurt or even kill the Joker."

"You won't be able to control him either," Slade replied. "And the Joker thrives on those who are afraid to lose someone."

"So he is hoping that Changeling will lose control because he knows we can't stop him?" Nightwing tried to sort it out.

"You can't," Slade agreed. Then he leaned forward. "But I can."


	6. Chapter 6 Introduce a Little Anarchy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other DC characters.**

**Author's Comments: I'm using Microsoft Open Office now for my stories so if there are tons of spelling errors that's why. There's no spell-check in Open Office. Let me know if there's stuff that needs to be fixed. Thanks! Also now we'll be alternating more between stories so expect to see a new chapter for Logan Identity up soon! RIP Heath Ledger.**

Chapter 6 – Introduce a Little Anarchy

Nightwing stared blankly at Slade, "What are you talking about Slade?" He demanded.

"Well I wouldn't want to ruin my bargaining chip," Slade replied.

"Tell me or you're not going anywhere," Nightwing threatened.

"Is that so?" this being said the villain got out of the hospital bed. The Titans all stared at him in shock.

"Is that possible?" Starfire asked.

"Anything's possible my dear," Slade replied. "Now where are my clothes?"

"What makes you think I will let you leave?" Nightwing demanded.

"You don't have a chance of stopping me," Slade scoffed.

"There are three of us and only one of you," Nightwing pointed out.

"And none of you will be able to stop me," Slade replied smoothly. Nightwing spluttered angrily, his face turning red with fury.

"What do you want?" Cyborg asked. Slade went over to where his costume was and turned his back to the Titans. Then he reached up and un-bandaged his head. He reached down, picked up his mask, placed it on his face and then turned to face them.

"I thought you would see it my way," he replied. Then he discarded the hospital gown. Starfire turned red and turned away. Cyborg and Nightwing both averted their gaze.

"This goes against my better judgement," Nightwing spoke to the wall instead of the villain as Slade pulled on his costume. "But what do you want?"

"Well for starters," Slade turned around, now back in his usual attire. "I want some alone time with the Joker."

"I can't let you kill him," Nightwing argued. Slade sighed dramatically.

"I already told you I don't want to kill him," Slade's eye narrowed. "I just want to make him wish he was dead."

"I still can't allow that," Nightwing protested.

"Well then I wish you luck holding off your pet," Slade shrugged and turned to leave the hospital room. Nightwing grabbed him by the arm.

"Fine," he spoke through gritted teeth. "You win."

"Just like old times," Slade replied smugly. "Right old friend?"

"We are not friends," Nightwing rebuked. Slade sighed and shook his head.

"Let's go get your pet shall we?" he suggested and exited the room.

- Scene Break -

Changeling sat on the bed beside the levitating form of Raven. He held her hand in his and gazed at her silently. She looked so frail in her hospital gown. He wanted so badly to protect her.

"I'm going to make this sicko pay for what he did to you," he promised softly, brushing a lock of her purple hair out of her face.

"I can help you with that you know," Changeling turned around in shock to see Slade leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. "Not looking too well is she?" Slade jerked his head in Raven's direction.

"Shut up!" Changeling bellowed and leaped at the villain. Slade stepped to the side and Changeling crashed into the wall.

"Down boy," Slade looked down at the furious shape-shifter. "I'm with the Titans this time."

"He's right Changeling," Nightwing entered the room. Changeling could tell that the Titan's leader was not happy about this.

"You can't be serious," Changeling spat as he clambered to his feet and glared at Slade. The villain leaned down so that he was looking the green Titan in the eyes.

"Dead serious," he replied. Changeling let out a growl.

"I don't like it," Nightwing sighed. "But it's true." Changeling growled again, louder this time, bearing his teeth at Slade.

"Nightwing call off your dog," Slade addressed the Titan's leader in almost a bored tone.

"Easy Changeling," Cyborg approached the furious Titan. "Let it go." Changeling moved into a defensive position between Slade and Raven.

"Relax dear boy," Slade laughed. "I have no interest in her."

"All the same," Changeling hissed. "I don't trust you."

"Nor do I trust an animal without a leash," Slade replied. Changeling let out another growl.

"Let it go Changeling," Nightwing strode over and placed a restraining hand on the Titan's trembling shoulder. Changeling whirled on him.

"Stop telling me to let it go!" he bellowed. Nightwing took a step back. The green Titan's eyes were filled with rage.

"Your pet doesn't listen to your commands," Slade mused. "Interesting. Poor training." Changeling turned and snarled at the villain.

"Changeling that is enough!" Nightwing ordered.

"You have no idea what I'm going through!" Changeling snarled in response.

"That may be so," Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "But you need to pull yourself together. Now we are all going back to the tower."

"I am not going anywhere until Raven wakes up," Changeling replied.

"We need you to come back with us," Cyborg prompted.

"She needs me more," Changeling rebuked.

"Get your head screwed on straight," Nightwing demanded. "Let's go."

"No!" Changeling almost roared. "And don't you dare try to make me!" He dropped into a crouch, preparing for attack.

"You see?" Slade gestured towards the bristling Titan. "I warned you."

"Shut up Slade," Changeling growled.

"He cares more about the half-demon spawn than he does about you," Slade scoffed. Changeling let out an enraged roar and leaped at the villain. As he flew at Slade, he shifted into the beast. Surprised, Slade was knocked backwards.

"I thought you could handle him Slade," Nightwing seemed almost smug as he said this. Slade answered by driving his elbow into the back of Changeling's neck. The beast fell with a loud thud. Emitting a low growl, the beast struggled back to its feet and leaped at Slade, swinging one of its massive paws and tearing at the villain's costume. Slade jumped into the air and landed on the back of the beast. Swiftly he wrapped his arm around the beast's neck and squeezed. The beast swung around trying to get the assailant off of his back. Finally he collapsed.

"Did you really think you were strong enough to protect her?" Slade whispered in the beast's ear. The eyes of the beast widened, and with all the strength that he could muster, he threw Slade off of his back. Slade did a flip in the air and pulled out his staff. The beast growled. "I think it's time I taught your pet a lesson."

"Slade I think that's enough," Nightwing stepped forward. With a roar, the beast bounded forward and took a swipe at the Titan's leader, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Nightwing!" Starfire exclaimed and flew to his side.

"Hurting your friends are we?" Slade's eye narrowed. "You truly are an animal." The beast growled in response. Slade ran towards the beast. At the last moment, he vaulted over the beast and then brought down his staff onto the beast's head. The beast grabbed his head in pain and staggered slightly. Slade brought the staff down on the beast's head again. The beast shook his head and grabbed Slade's arm. The villain jabbed his staff into the throat of the beast. The beast fell down and let out a horrible choking noise. As the beast tried to get back up, Slade slammed the staff down onto the back of its neck, forcing the beast down. "You see?" Slade looked down at the beast. "It is just that simple." In response, the beast grabbed Slade's foot and twisted his leg. "Stupid creature." Slade spat and counter-twisted out of the beast's grip. Landing on the beast's back, Slade pressed his staff against the creature's neck, choking him.

"Slade don't kill him!" Nightwing exclaimed.

"Relax dear boy," Slade replied. "I'm not going to kill him. I'm just going to show him who's boss." Abruptly, he was encased in black energy and thrown against the wall.

"Enough!" everyone turned to see Raven standing beside her bed. "Leave him alone!" The beast struggled to his feet, padded over to her and nuzzled her gently. "Calm down Beast Boy." She spoke soothingly.

"Beauty soothes the savage beast," Slade mused. The beast turned to face him and growled again, his fur bristling.

"Beast Boy!" Raven spoke firmly, turning him so that he was facing her. "You have to calm down!" This being said, she leaned forward and kissed the side of his face. The beast sighed contentedly and dwindled back down into the form of Changeling. "That's better." Raven smiled slightly. Then her knees buckled and she toppled forwards. Changeling caught her in his arms and held her against him.

"Whoa," he stroked her hair. "Careful Rae."

"Raven," the telekinetic Titan reminded him.

"You shouldn't be up yet," Changeling ignored her correction. "You're still weak."

"I'm fine," Raven replied indignantly. She pushed away from his embrace and toppled over again. Changeling scooped her up in his arms.

"You need to rest," he told her gently. Raven laid her head on his shoulder. Changeling held her tightly in his arms. "I was so worried about you." His voice cracked slightly.

"Really Beast Boy," Raven looked up at him. "I'm fine. You shouldn't worry so much about me."

"But I do," Changeling replied. "I care a lot about you." A tear escaped from his eye, and Raven wiped it away. Slade cleared his throat, causing the two Titans to look at him.

"Although this reunion is really quite sweet," his voice dripped with sarcasm. "We have other things to worry about."

"You mean the Joker?" Raven confirmed. Changeling's eyes widened.

"You mean you could hear everything I told you?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Even when I..." Changeling couldn't continue so he tried again. "I..."

"Told me that you love me?" Raven finished his sentence. Changeling nodded, blushing furiously. "Yes." Changeling couldn't think of anything to say, so he continued to blush. "We'll talk about that later." She assured him.

"Raven," Nightwing piped up. "You're not strong enough to leave the hospital. You'll have to stay here."

"But I can help!" Raven argued.

"You can barely stand," Nightwing pointed out.

"Friend Raven, fiance Nightwing is right," Starfire added. "You must rest."

"But I know I can help," Raven replied, trying to struggle out of Changeling's grasp. He held her tightly.

"Raven," he spoke her name softly, but firmly. "I almost lost you once. I don't think I could handle it if that happened again." Raven looked up into his eyes. She could see the adoration in his eyes as well as fear. She sighed.

"Alright," she muttered. "I'll stay." Changeling was elated. He bent down and pressed his lips to her forehead. All the Titans, as well as Slade, tensed waiting for something to explode. Nothing happened. The Titans all let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank-you," Changeling smiled down at the shocked Titan in his arms.

"No...no problem Beast Boy," Raven managed to get the words out of her mouth.

"I think we should let her rest Changeling," Cyborg spoke, his human eye still wide from expecting an explosion.

"I agree with Cyborg," Nightwing's voice was uneasy. "We should head to the tower and find out as much as we can." Starfire giggled.

"Come friend Changeling," she gushed. "We must go. And Raven, you and I shall have to have the talk of the girls later."

"Oh goodie," Raven muttered. Changeling shot her a sympathetic smile before carefully placing her down on the hospital bed.

"Come now," Slade's voice was bored. "We don't have all day."

"Alright," Changeling smiled down at Raven. "I'll see you later Rae. Rest a bit. Ill come to see you as soon as I can."

"Okay Beast Boy," Raven stuttered, her grey cheeks burning red. Changeling caressed the side her face gently before turning and following the others out of the room. Raven watched him go. Now she felt very alone. She glanced up as the nurse came in.

"What the hell happened in here?" the nurse demanded. Raven looked around and realized that the room was a disaster area from the fight between Slade and the beast.

"There was a disagreement," she replied.

"You call this a disagreement?" the nurse gestured to the mess.

"Yes," Raven shrugged.

"What kind of disagreement?" the nurse asked.

"Trust me," Raven shook her head. "You don't want to know."


	7. Chapter 7 And Here We Go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other DC characters.**

**Author's Comments: Had to get a bunch of other stories caught up. Namely Universal Threat, so please go, read and review it! RIP Heath Ledger.**

Chapter 7 – And Here We Go!

Red X looked around. Almost every villain that the Titans had ever faced were crowded in one room. Among them were Mad Mod, Brother Blood, Plasmus, Cinderblock, Dr. Light, Overload, Atlas, Control Freak, Killer Moth, Kitten, Fang, Johnny Rancid, Adonis, Professor Chang, Punk Rocket, Katarou, Private Hive, See-More, Billy Numerous, Andre Le Blanc, Kyd Wykkyd, Ding Dong Daddy, Cheshire, and Psimon. They had all heard about what had happened to Slade. Personally, Red X was curious just to meet the person who had done it. The door opened and in came a man with white make-up on his face, black around the eyes, and red around the mouth. Red X blinked.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," the clown spoke.

"Ello me ducky," Mad Mod spoke out from the throng of villains.

"I have a little proposition for you," the clown grinned widely. "One that I doubt any of you would be likely to refuse."

"Are we to believe you're the one who took down Slade?" Kitten scoffed from somewhere in the throng. "Yeah right."

"Hey!" Mammoth stepped up from where he was standing beside the clown. "Be respectful when you're talking to the Joker." Mad Mod laughed.

"That's a laugh that is you slag," he grinned.

"Don't believe me?" Mammoth roared indignantly.

"It's sort of hard to believe," Red X replied.

"Is it the scars?" Joker asked. "Want to know how I got them?"

"Not really," Red X replied. "But I have a feeling you're going to tell us anyway."

"You've got a little fire in you," Joker beamed at him. "I like that."

"You are like so disgusting," Kitten made a face. "And my daddy has way more fire in him than that freak."

"Why so serious?" Joker asked her.

"Because you are like so disgusting," Kitten made another face. "And purple and green is so last year!"

"Look," Joker gestured, a knife in his hand. "I don't want us to get off on the wrong foot here, but I know why you're all here. And I know why you're so afraid to do what you want. The Teen Titans."

"You think we're afraid of those duckies?" Mad Mod laughed. "The only one that fears them is Dr. Light over there." Dr. Light paled at this.

"Then tell me why you haven't been robbing all of those banks?" Joker challenged.

"Um, well, we've been planning," Ding Dong Daddy replied. "That's it, planning."

"You see the Titans have made this town see all of your true colours unfortunately," Joker ignored Ding Dong Daddy.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Killer Moth asked.

"Simple," Joker replied. "We kill the Titans."

"Even that hunk Nightwing?" Kitten seemed horrified at the idea.

"So give me a call when you want to take things a little more seriously," Joker ignored her. "Here's my card." He placed down a joker playing card on the floor, and exited with Mammoth in tow.

"Can you believe that side show act?" Mad Mod asked, once Joker had left.

"Yeah," Kitten agreed. "That was like such a waste of my time. Let's go Fang."

"You got it babe," Fang agreed.

"Kitten, I want you home by midnight alright?" Killer Moth reminded his daughter.

"Okay daddy," Kitten kissed him on the cheek and then left with Fang. Killer Moth exited as well. A lot of villains went to the exit, muttering something about Joker being a joke. Soon the only ones who were left were Red X, Johnny Rancid, Dr. Light, Punk Rocket, See-More, Professor Chang, Control Freak, and Billy Numerous.

"I guess it's just us now," Red X mused.

"Yes," Professor Chang agreed. "It seems that we are the only ones who wants to get rid of the Titans once and for all."

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I, Control Freak, defeat them!" Control Freak burst into laughter.

"You can do what you will with the rest," replied Dr. Light. "I want the witch."

"I just think it could be fun," Billy Numerous grinned. He duplicated. "Right Billy?" He asked his doppleganger. "Right you are Billy." The other replied.

"I just want to destroy their silly little team," Johnny Rancid scoffed.

"I just want to work with the mind that took down Slade," Red X replied. "Now let's go!"

- Scene Break -

"I don't know boss," Mammoth shrugged. "I don't think anyone's going to come."

"Just wait," Joker replied. "They will come. They all have one thing in common. They want the Titans gone." They turned to see Red X come out of the shadows followed by Dr. Light, Billy Numerous, Johnny Rancid, Control Freak, Punk Rocket, Professor Chang, and See-More.

"You're right," Red X replied.

"Well this is disappointing," Joker mused. "I guess all the others care about is money. This town deserves a better class of criminal, and we're going to give it to them. So which of you fine gentlemen would like to join our team?" He paused and regarded them. "Oh, and there aren't enough spaces for all of you, so we're going to have...tryouts! Make it fast." He walked away. Mammoth turned to them.

"This is the part where you try to kill each other to get the job," he grinned at them. Red X looked at the others, and brought out one of his red X's. It was time for battle.

- Scene Break -

The lights shone dimly on the turning gears. The Titans and Slade were clustered in the middle of the room. There was a tension in the air that was so thick, it could be cut with a knife.

"This would probably be more productive at the Tower," Slade mused.

"For the last time Slade," Nightwing glared at the villain. "We're not letting you in the Tower."

"Come now Nightwing," Slade sighed. "We are working together now."

"We are not taking you to the Tower," Nightwing repeated. "And that's final!"

"Can we get this over with?" Changeling interrupted. Nightwing glared at Slade.

"Yes!" Starfire gushed. "I am eager to return to Raven and have a talk of the girls!" Changeling shuddered. He could only imagine what Raven would have to endure during this talk.

"I bet she will enjoy that," Cyborg grinned. Changeling really hoped that the robotic Titan was joking.

"Let's just find out more about this clown okay?" he growled.

"Maybe I should call Batman," Nightwing suggested.

"You're only thinking of this now?" Changeling bellowed.

"Well I don't think that Batman would really help," Nightwing narrowed his eyes at the green Titan.

"Wasn't the Joker Batman's arch-nemesis?" Cyborg pointed out.

"Sort of," Nightwing replied. "He has a lot of villains."

"But isn't Joker to Batman like Slade is to us?" Cyborg wanted to know.

"I suppose," Nightwing nodded.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered," Slade mused.

"Be both," Changeling muttered.

"So how about it dear boy?" Slade ignored the shape-shifter. "Feel like calling the old Bat Coot?"

"That is none of your business," Nightwing growled. Slade chuckled softly. "Shut up Slade."

"Now Nightwing," Slade's voice was patronizing. "Is that really necessary?"

"Can we please just do whatever we're going to do fast so that we can go?" Changeling sighed in exasperation. "I promised Raven I'd go visit her in the hospital."

"You'll have time to visit the half-demon spawn later," Slade replied.

"Stop calling her that!" Changeling bellowed. Nightwing took advantage of the situation and snuck away. He opened his communicator. It rang a few times.

"Hello?" Batman asked from the other end.

"Batman," Nightwing hissed. "Joker's in Jump City."

"What?" Batman looked horrified.

"Like it or not," Nightwing sighed. "It's the truth."

"What are you going to do?" Batman asked.

"That's why I called you," Nightwing replied. "What can you tell me about the Joker?"

"Not much that you don't already know," Batman admitted. "I will send you the file that I have."

"Thanks," Nightwing meant his words.

"If you need anymore help," Batman continued. "Just ask." Nightwing looked around to make sure no one could hear him.

"Thanks Bruce," he smiled at his mentor.

"You're welcome Dick," Bruce Wayne smiled back.

- Scene Break -

Raven sat on her hospital bed. She didn't even have a book to read. The white walls were beginning to make her feel as though she was trapped inside a psychiatric ward. She groaned. She wished that Beast Boy would come and visit before she died of boredom. Raven closed her eyes.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire's voice made the telekinetic Titan jump into the air with a shriek.

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed, flustered, once she had returned to the bed.

"Oh," Starfire grinned nervously. "I am sorry friend Raven. I did not mean to startle you."

"What do you want anyway?" Raven demanded, hoping it wasn't what she thought the reason was.

"I am here for the talk of the girls," Starfire gushed. Raven groaned.

"Must be my lucky day," she grumbled.

"Oh it is friend!" Starfire clapped her hands togethor and sat down next to Raven. "Especially since friend Changeling has admitted his love for you."

"Yeah," Raven laughed softly. "I'm still in shock about that."

"Oh but why is that friend?" Starfire asked. "It is glorious that friend Changeling loves you."

"In case you've forgotten," Raven scowled. "I'm not supposed to feel emotions."

"But do you not feel the same about friend Changeling?" Starfire enquired. Raven felt her cheeks beginning to burn.

"Um," she couldn't bring herself to look at the alien princess. "Well...I...uh..." Starfire squealed in glee. Raven glared at her. "Shut up!" She bellowed.

"But friend," Starfire seemed to be more confused than hurt. "Why do you not like these feelings?"

"I dislike not being in control of my feelings," Raven admitted.

"Oh but it is a glorious feeling," Starfire gushed excitedly. Raven wanted the alien to go away and leave her to her thoughts. "The feeling of someone who will be with you and hold you tight and comfort you when you are lonely or sad."

"It's easy for you and Nightwing," Raven remarked bitterly. "You don't have to worry about breaking something anytime you two are close."

"But friend Raven," Starfire blinked. "Nothing broke when you were showing affection to friend Changeling."

"He kissed me," Raven pointed out. "I didn't kiss him."

"But friend," Starfire exclaimed. "You did when he was the beast." Raven massaged her temples. She loved Starfire immensely, but right now wished that she could teleport the lovely alien to anywhere else in the world.

"That's different," she sighed. "He's not Beast Boy when he's in his animal forms."

"But he is!" Starfire rebuked cheerfully. "He is the same person. He's just using his primal instincts to protect you."

"It's still different," Raven repeated stubbornly.

"But he cares for you," Starfire reminded her. "And you do for him."


	8. Chapter 8 I'm a Man of My Word

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other DC characters.**

**Author's Comments: RIP Heath Ledger, Michael Jackson, Farah Fawcett etc.**

Chapter 8 – I'm a Man of My Word

Johnny Rancid wiped the blood off of his hands, "That was easy." He mused.

"Yes," Dr. Light agreed. "It was quite enlightening to see what I am capable of."

"Would you stop with the crappy light puns?" Red X groaned.

"He's right," Punk Rocket agreed. "Face the music Light."

"Speak for yourself," Johnny Rancid snorted.

"Well, well," the four villains turned at the voice of the Joker. "It's good to see that we have some good applicants left over."

"When will you shed some light on your plan you crazy clown?" Dr. Light demanded.

"I'm not crazy," Joker replied. "I'm not."

"Answer the walking light bulb's question," Red X demanded.

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan?" Joker asked.

"So you want to take out the Titans and you don't have a plan?" Red X was dismayed.

"You know what I am?" Joker seemed to be ignoring Red X. "I'm a dog chasing cars...I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it. I just do things."

"Great," Johnny Rancid muttered. "I signed up with a nut job." Joker laughed maniacally.

"I don't care how crazy he is," Dr. Light announced. "Just as long as I get that witch." Joker scratched his head, knife in hand.

"Yeah, about that," he grinned. "I think I have a better idea."

"And this plan would be?" Punk Rocket asked.

"See?" Joker grinned widely. "That's the beauty of it...I don't know yet."

- Scene Break -

Changeling sat on the couch flipping through channels. He couldn't help but worry about Raven. He also felt sorry for her for having to endure Starfire's enthusiastic girl talk. He put the control down and stared at the ceiling. He thought of Raven, all alone in the hospital and his heart broke. He hated seeing her so powerless. She had looked so pale in her hospital gown.

"And in other news.." the newscaster was saying when a loud thump made Changeling jump. He looked at the screen to see the newscaster screaming. Hanging against the window was the body of Control Freak. His face was painted similarly to the Joker. Changeling picked up his communicator with trembling fingers.

"Nightwing," he fought to keep his voice steady. "You might want to come down here." Moments later Nightwing ran into the room.

"Changeling what..." then he saw Control Freak on the screen. "Oh my God."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Changeling moaned. On screen, security was taking down Control Freak's corpse. Around his neck was a DVD with 'Play Me' written on it. They looked at each other and then turned to the camera. The camera fizzled slightly and the Joker's face filled the screen.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" he leered into the screen. "We are tonight's entertainment. Now, if you're watching this, you will see that this is far more than a simple bank job. I want something much much more. As you may or may not already know, Raven of the Teen Titans was admitted to the hospital the other day."

"No!" Changeling whispered in agony. "He wouldn't!"

"So what I propose is this," Joker continued. "I will blow up a hospital unless the Teen Titans turn themselves in. I will give the Titans..." Here he took a look at his watch. "About an hour to turn themselves in, and if they don't then say goodbye to one of the many hospitals in Jump City." Then he laughed. The tape ended, the screen covered in static. Changeling and Nightwing stared at the screen and then at each other.

"What are we going to do?" Changeling croaked.

"We have to get all the hospitals in Jump City evacuated," Nightwing replied.

"But there are like six hospitals in Jump City!" Changeling exclaimed.

"We have to talk to the local authorities," Nightwing admitted. "We need all the help we can get."

"I am going to go get Raven," Changeling stood.

"No you're not!" Nightwing grabbed his arms. Changeling struggled, and managed to break out of his grasp.

"And why not?" he demanded.

"The people come first," Nightwing reminded him. "Then you can get Raven."

"This is bull!" Changeling spat. "Grade A bull! I am going to go get her and there is nothing you can say to stop me!"

"He might not be able to stop you but I can," Nightwing and Changeling turned to see Slade lounging in the doorway.

"Slade!" Nightwing almost looked relieved for a split second before he looked enraged. "How did you get in?"

"Oh Nightwing," Slade shook his head sounding amused. "You do ask ridiculous questions." Nightwing sputtered for a moment before composing himself.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I didn't feel like doing any more research at my place," Slade replied with a lazy shrug.

"Get out of my way Slade," Changeling growled. Slade watched Changeling walk by, then brought out his bow-staff and brought it down on the shape-shifter's head. Changeling collapsed.

"Was that really necessary?" Nightwing asked.

"So it would seem," Slade replied. "So what have you found out from your mentor?"

"Nothing I didn't already know," Nightwing admitted.

"I suppose Bruce Wayne didn't know all that much about the Joker to begin with did he?" Slade mused. Nightwing felt all the blood drain from his face. His arch-nemesis knew who Bruce Wayne was.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, his voice trembling with rage and fear.

"Well Dick Greyson," Slade sounded like he was smirking behind his mask. "What do you think I mean?" Nightwing trembled. "Oh don't act so surprised, I've been your arch-nemesis for years. I had to figure out your identities eventually." Nightwing stared at Slade, fear flooding through his body. Slade bent down to meet his eyes. "And when I say your, I mean your team."

"What?" Nightwing's voice was hoarse. "How could you have gotten information on all of the team?"

"Oh don't worry so much," Slade replied smoothly. "It'll be our little secret."

- Scene Break -

"I can't care for him Star," Raven sighed, still rubbing her temples. "I just can't."

"You are afraid," Starfire scoffed.

"Of hurting him!" Raven bellowed at her, catching the alien off guard.

"But you have defeated your father," Starfire reminded her. "He does not control you. You are only afraid of feeling."

"Shut up!" Raven bellowed.

"Stop letting fear control you and give in to your love," Starfire prompted.

"You of all people know that I have to be in control of my emotions!" Raven roared. A nearby window shattered.

"You are not thinking," Starfire replied. "You are doing this on purpose. You are afraid of feeling."

"Get out!" Raven screamed. The IV bags exploded. "Get the hell out!" Starfire took her in her arms and held her gently. Raven broke down and sobbed against the alien's shoulder. "I hate you." She whispered in between sobs.

"No you do not," Starfire soothed. They were silent. "So." Starfire spoke again. "Are you on the pill?" Raven pulled away and stared at her.

"What?" she stared at Starfire.

"Now that Changeling has professed his love," Starfire continued to speak. "It surely will not be long before you begin to do the sharing of the bed."

"Starfire!" Raven could feel her cheeks burning. "We are not talking about sex!"

"Why not?" Starfire seemed confused. "Do you not want to share a bed with him."

"I...I...I don't know," Raven stammered, her cheeks burning. "I like him but I am not sure I would want do that."

"Nightwing is really much fun to share a bed with," Starfire sighed dreamily. Raven wished that she could disappear.

"Star!" she exclaimed desperately.

"Sorry," Starfire blushed, and giggled. "But friend have you never had fantasies about friend Changeling?"

"Not that I would tell you about!" Raven retorted. Then she realized what she's said. "I mean...crap!"

"Well I know friend Changeling has them about you," Starfire grinned mischievously.

"How do you...no wait, I don't want to know," Raven muttered.

"Don't you see?" Starfire gushed. "You both love each other! You must get past your fear and admit your feelings for Changeling."

"If I do," Raven spoke darkly. "Will you go away?"

"Of course!" Starfire clapped her hands together. "Because then you would have Changeling to be with." Raven groaned. "He loves you and has even fought Slade for your honour." Raven took in a deep breath.

"I'm afraid to love him," she admitted softly. Starfire pulled her into another gentle hug.

"Do not fear loving him," she prompted. "He will not hurt you."

"But to love someone, you have to let them know everything about you," Raven argued. "I don't think he could handle that."

"He can handle it," Starfire dismissed her fears. "He would do anything to be with you. Just like I would do anything to be with Nightwing."

"You don't have uncontrollable Rage that nearly destroyed everything," Raven reminded her bitterly.

"No," Starfire agreed. "But does Changeling not have the beast?"

"Well yes," Raven admitted. "But it's hardly the same!"

"But it is!" Starfire exclaimed. "He cannot control it and neither can you." Abruptly, Starfire's communicator began beeping, startling to two girls. She flipped it open.

"Star, we need you," Nightwing's voice spoke from the communicator.

"Hello fiancee Nightwing," Starfire smiled lovingly at him. "I am currently with friend Raven."

"I need you in the Tower right away," Nightwing sounded strained.

"Oh really," Starfire batted her eyes at him. "How do you need me?"

"Star!" Nightwing sounded exasperated. "This is serious!"

"Understood," Starfire nodded. "I shall be right there." She turned to Raven. "Get better soon Raven, that way you will be able to share a bed with Changeling." Raven groaned, and sunk down in her bed as much as humanly possible until Starfire exited.

"I hate her so much at times," she muttered.

'It's really not any of her damn business that we like BB's butt,' Rude yawned in her mind.

'Shut up!' Raven growled to the emotion.

'Why?' Rude snorted. 'He's got such a nice...'

'Waugh!' Raven interrupted her.

'What?' Rude demanded. 'I was going to say package, not butt.'

'That's enough out of you,' Raven rubbed her temples. 'I've never even seen him naked.'

'Too bad,' Rude sighed, 'I bet he's fantastic in bed. And actually, we have seen him naked.'

'What?' Raven bellowed. 'I don't remember this!'

'Well,' Rude licked her lips. 'Technically he was wearing a towel, but it hugged him in all the right places.'

'Sh...shut up!' Raven stammered.

'Steam wafting from his amazing bod,' Rude ignored her. 'I'd give anything to take a ride on his puppy.'

'Stop it!' Rave insisted.

'I love everything about him,' Love piped up. Raven didn't even want to know what Rude was doing. 'Especially his nice, big...'

'Don't you dare finish that sentence,' Raven growled. Love sighed.

"I...I love that he loves us," Timid stammered.

'I love that he makes me happy,' Happy cooed.

'Everything makes you happy,' Raven grumbled.

'I love that he loves us despite what we are,' Raven was shocked when Rage spoke. Her voice was just like the other emotions, instead of laced with the voice of Trigon.

'Rage?' Raven blinked. 'You can love?'

'And so can you,' Rage replied. 'For myself, I love the beast side of him. It's so destructive. A primal being hellbent on doing one thing. Protecting us at all cost.'


	9. Chapter 9 A Man of Simple Tastes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other DC characters.**

**Author's Comments: RIP Heath Ledger, Michael Jackson, Farah Fawcett, Patrick Swayze, and my friend Geoff Jones. Karate is not the same without you Geoff.**

Chapter 9 – A Man of Simple Tastes

"We have to evacuate all the hospitals," Nightwing informed the Commissioner.

"Do you realize how many hospitals there are in Jump City?" the Commissioner asked.

"I am aware there are nine hospital," Nightwing rubbed his temples. "However, if we can mobilize every police unit we may be able to empty them all out."

"Even with all our forces mobilized there won't be enough people to evacuate all the hospitals," the Commissioner frowned. "We need more people!"

"Hello Commissioner," Slade spoke from the doorway. "Long time no see."

"Slade!" the Commissioner was clearly shocked to see the villain. Then he frowned. "Nightwing, what is he doing here?"

"As much as I hate it," Nightwing glared back at Slade. "Slade is actually going to help us stop the Joker."

"This is someone who may be worse than myself my dear Commissioner," Slade spoke smoothly, though there was an undercurrent of anger in his voice. "Also, I would very much like to take him down for what he did to me."

"What exactly did he do to you?" the Commissioner demanded.

"You surprise me my dear Commissioner," Slade scoffed. "Don't you watch the News?"

"Ah," the Commissioner smiled. "See I thought that you well deserved being crucified. If it had been my choice I wouldn't have taken you down."

"You wound me deeply my dear sir," Slade sneered.

"If only I could do it physically," the Commissioner glared at the villain. Slade simply chuckled.

"Commissioner," Nightwing interrupted. "You can deal with Slade at a later date we need to get started on evacuating the hospital."

"Fine," the Commissioner barked. Then he pointed his finger at the villain. "This isn't over though. You can count on that Slade!"

"Oh I look forward to it Sir," Slade replied.

- Scene Break -

The lair was dark. Punk Rocket, Johnny Rancid, and Dr. Light were sitting at a table. Red X was off to the side. They were watching the Joker. He hadn't spoken since Control Freak's body had been broadcasted. Instead, he sat building a tower out of playing cards. Johnny turned to the others.

"So uh, can we trust this guy?" he hissed.

"I am not sure," Dr. Light replied. "However, if he can help me get my revenge, I'll take it." Punk Rocket looked up from his guitar.

"Light," he frowned. "That's the first time I have heard you not use a light pun. What's wrong mate?" Behind them, Joker began laughing hysterically as he flew a little toy plane at his card tower. As he crashed them together, he made an exploding noise.

"Perhaps he is uneasy about working with someone who is truly unhinged," Red X suggested. "As evil as Slade is, he isn't crazy."

"Slade usually had a plan that was complete," Punk Rocket added. "He wasn't just playing by ear."

"Time fore fifty-two card pick-up!" Joker announced. He flung the cards at the four villains. As the cards hit the ground, they exploded. The villains dove out of the way.

"He's clearly a few cards short of a full deck," Johnny panted as Joker laughed maniacally.

"I don't care how crazy he is," Dr. Light replied. "I just want to kill the witch."

"You said that already," Red X replied, dusting himself off.

"Doesn't make it any less true," Dr. Light argued. "I'm sure you want to finish of their fearless leader o you not?"

"Now it's time to move forward!" Joker announced.

"Are you daft mate?" Punk Rocket bellowed. "You could've killed one of us!"

"Exactly," Joker grinned widely. "Think of how exciting that would've been!"

"Exciting for who?" Punk Rocket demanded.

"Just let it go Punk," Johnny muttered, picking himself up.

"You aren't very much fun," Joker stood and made his way over to Punk Rocket. The other villains watched in trepidation. "Why so serious?" He asked, taking out the knife.

"It would be pointless to kill him Joker," Red X spoke up. "We can still use him." However, Joker didn't seem to be paying attention. He placed the edge of the knife against Punk Rocket's face.

"Let's put a smile on that face!" he exclaimed.

- Scene Break -

Changeling groaned and raised his hand to his head. His head was throbbing. He tried to remember what had happened. He had decided to go get Raven at the hospital and then...darkness.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Changeling jumped up at the sound of Slade's voice. The villain was leaning against the doorway, leering in at him.

"What happened?" Changeling demanded. "Last I remember I was going to go get Raven from the Hospital."

"Oh well you know," Slade shrugged. "Words were exchanged, you lost your temper, I hit you over the head with my bow-staff, same old, same old." Changeling stalked towards him.

"Why did you stop me?" he growled.

"Well dear boy," Slade's voice was amused. "As much as causing you pain is enough to strike you down, I did it because retrieving your beloved Raven is not as good a plan as you think."

"She could be a target!" Changeling waved his arms. "Why can't anyone see that?"

"Your leader is not blind," Slade's voice was bored now.

"Well he sure as hell acts like it!" Changeling spat. "If it were Starfire he would go get her, but he won't let me get Raven!"

"Ah love," Slade shook his head. "It truly does make its sufferers blind."

"Don't try to sympathize Slade," Changeling growled.

"Oh believe me dear boy," Slade snorted. "I'm not. You're the one who's blind. You don't see that attempting a rescue would doom Raven to certain death. Though I may relish the idea of her death, it shall not be at anyone's hands but mine."

"How would you know?" Changeling protested. "If we leave her, she could be the one that the Joker is after. I will not lose another loved one!" Slade leaned down so that he was looking the shape-shifter in the eyes.

"If you try to go after her," he whispered. "Joker will most definitely set off the explosion that would cause her death!"

"You can't know that!" Changeling clenched his fists. Slade laughed softly.

"Oh but I can dear boy," he replied. "Because it's what I would do." Changeling growled. "I will help you get her, but only if I can get the Joker. You help me with that and I will help you save your precious Raven. However, you must control your temper and listen to what people tell you to do."

"I don't know if I can just sit and wait knowing that she's all alone and vulnerable in a hospital while there's a madman out there who probably wants her dead," Changeling grimaced.

"You're going to have to," Slade replied. "Her life might depend on it."

- Scene Break -

The lair was filled with screams. Punk Rocket was tied to a chair, blood running down his face. Red X was poised over him, a needle and thread in hand, trying to stitch up the gashes from Punk Rocket's mouth to ears.

"Hold still!" Red X commanded.

"It hurts you twat!" Punk Rocket screamed.

"Now you'll always be smiling," Joker seemed proud of his handiwork.

"At least it will stop him from talking for a while," Johnny muttered. Beside him, Dr. Light turned green at the site of Punk Rocket's ruined face. He turned and ran.

"Hey!" Mammoth bellowed, and easily caught up to the villain. "Where do you think you're going Mr. Human Light-bulb? We've got work to do!"

"So much for all the tough talk about killing Raven," Johnny sneered. "He sees a little blood and runs like the coward he is." Dr. Light vomited on Mammoth. "Pathetic."

"Who said I would kill her right away?" Dr. Light wiped his mouth as he spoke. Mammoth glared at him.

"What are you going to do with her then?" Johnny demanded.

"That is none of you concern," Dr. Light informed him.

"All talk," Johnny muttered.

"Will you twats shut up!" Punk Rocket howled.

"Stop moving!" Red X bellowed.

"Once you gentlemen have yourselves together," Joker paused here to giggle. "We will continue with the next stage that I just thought of." He rummaged around inside his purple coat. "Using my old friends dynamite, and gasoline."

"So we really are going to blow up a hospital?" Dr. Light breathed.

"That's what the boss said!" Mammoth roared, shaking the villain. "Are you questioning him?"

"Am I going to have to put a smile on your face too?" Joker asked Dr. Light. The villain went white.

"No!" he squeaked. Beside him, Johnny snorted. "I just wondered if I could request that the bomb be put in the hospital where the witch is."

"That was all part of the plan," Joker replied.

"Good," Dr. Light smiled in satisfaction. "Then she will die."

"Who knows," Joker grinned. "We'll have to wait and see how the plan plays out."


	10. Chapter 10 Wanna Know how I got These?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other DC characters.**

**Author's Comments: RIP Heath Ledger, Michael Jackson, Farah Fawcett, Patrick Swayze, and Geoff Jones. I'm in movie poster mode and I had a dilemma with this one so I thought I would ask you the reader to vote. Should the poster for this story be cartoon or real life drawn? Please vote! Vote goes until the next chapter is posted. Whenever that will be...Moving on! Chapter 10! Oh, if you decide to vote for real life drawn, please suggest an actor for one of the Titans. Thanks.**

Chapter 10 - Wanna Know how I got These Scars?

Changeling paced back and forth, "I don't see why you have to babysit me." He growled. Slade was lounged on a chair blocking the exit.

"I volunteered," Slade replied, an amused tone to his voice. "How else am I supposed to train a wild animal?"

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that," Changeling muttered. Slade chuckled.

"But you would make such a good pet," the villain mused. "Terra seemed to think so anyway."

"Don't talk to me about Terra!" Changeling growled, his fists clenching.

"Oh yes that's right," Slade leaned forward. "You loved her. Just as you love Raven. You feel helpless because you can save Raven but you couldn't save Terra."

"Terra's choice to join you was not my fault," Changeling replied with a snarl.

"Now if only you believed that," Slade crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eye at the furious shape-shifter.

"I do!" Changeling rebuked. "I never did anything to make her leave, I wanted her to stay."

"Yet she still came to me," Slade pointed out.

"The Joker should've killed you when he had the chance," Changeling muttered. Slade's eye narrowed.

"Touche," he murmured.

- Scene Break -

"Cyborg how is the evacuation going?" Nightwing's head asked on the communicator screen.

"Not so good man," Cyborg wailed. "People are pretty panicked. I've had some people yelling at me to turn ourselves in. Someone even keyed the T-car!"

"I don't think that's very relevant at this time," Nightwing replied.

"Are you kidding?" Cyborg bellowed. "That's my baby they're messing with!"

"Cyborg," Nightwing sighed. "The people are more important than someone keying your car."

"Hey you kids, get away from my baby!" Cyborg ran off.

"Okay," Nightwing blinked. "Uh Star any luck on your end?"

"I am afraid that things are not going as gloriously as they should," the lovely alien was yelling. Nightwing could hear people shouting all around her. "The people are being, as you say, a pain in the narrow cavity that connects one's head to one's body."

"You mean a pain in the neck Star," Nightwing corrected her.

"Yes," Starfire nodded. "They are being difficult and will not cooperate!"

"You should turn yourselves in Titans!" yelled a voice from the crowd.

"I don't think we should just give in to the maniac!" another voice yelled. "The Titans are our only hope to stop him!"

"My husband's in Jump City General!" another voice bellowed. "Why aren't you evacuating there?"

"Please!" Starfire begged. "Remain calm! We will be getting to that hospital as soon as we can!"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" someone demanded.

"She's a Titan!" someone else defended Starfire. "Why would she lie to us? The Joker is turning us against the Titans. They're on our side!"

"I am telling you the truth," Starfire spoke earnestly. "Our friend is in Jump City General, so it is a high priority that we get it evacuated."

"Star, keep the people moving," Nightwing rubbed his temples. "We need to get this done as soon as we can."

"Agreed," Starfire nodded. "I wish to get Raven to safety as soon as possible."

- Scene Break -

"I don't see why I can't be out there helping!" Changeling threw up his arms in frustration.

"Quite simply the Titans don't trust you not to save only Raven," Slade replied.

"I would help!" Changeling exclaimed. "But first I would make sure Raven was safe!"

"One life does not outweigh the lives of many," Slade seemed to be enjoying the shape-shifter's discomfort.

"What right do you have to lecture me?" Changeling spat. "You worked for Trigon."

"And you," Slade shrugged. "I work with whoever I want to in order to get what I want."

"You're not helping your argument," Changeling shook his head. Slade stood up and walked over to the shape-shifter. Then he leaned down to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not a good guy," he spoke smoothly. "I don't have to have morals like you. One of the many perks."

"If I could I'd show you one of the perks of being a hero," Changeling growled.

"I don't doubt it," Slade acknowledged. "However, unfortunately for you I'm temporarily on your side."

"Only temporarily," Changeling bared his teeth. "After this is all over I am going to show no mercy."

"I suggest you save your anger for the Joker," Slade mused.

"Whatever," Changeling resumed his pacing.

"Think of me what you want dear boy," Slade spoke to the shape-shifter's back. "I did not put your precious Raven in the hospital."

"Shut up," Changeling bristled.

- Scene Break -

"We're routing to Jump City General now!" announced a cop into the radio. His partner turned the dial, and the William Tell Overture began to play. The two cops looked at each other and shrugged. The music played until the police car screeched to a halt in front of the hospital. Patients were already being wheeled out as the cops ran in.

"Thanks for coming officers," a plump brunette nurse gasped. "We need your help on the second floor. The last patient we need to get out is Raven of the Teen Titans. We need extra security for her." The cops ran up the stairs and into the first room there. Inside there was Raven, and hovering over her a red-headed nurse with her back to them.

"Ma'am," one of the cops spoke up. "Ma'am we're going to have to move her." The nurse turned around, the black painted eyes of the Joker stared at the cops for a moment before he shot them down. Then he wheeled Raven's bed out of her room and into the elevator. He hummed as he wheeled her out of the hospital. The Joker pulled out a detonator, and pressed the button. The main building of the hospital exploded. The Joker grinned to himself as explosions went off in sequence. Then there was silence, the last bomb hadn't detonated. The Joker turned around and blinked at the hospital. Then he pressed the detonator a few times. The last explosion finally went off, causing him to jump. Grinning, he loaded Raven onto a bus. Then he slid into the driver's seat and drove off.

- Scene Break -

"Raven!" Changeling smashed his fists against the glass window of the window in the Titan's control room. He could see the smoke billowing from Jump City General. He turned and pelted towards the door, but Slade was still standing guard.

"Calm down," the villain said.

"Joker just killed her!" Changeling roared, tears in his eyes.

"You don't know that," Slade pointed out. "The police may have gotten her out in time."

"Shut up!" Changeling barked, then he flipped open his communicator. "Nightwing, did the police get Raven out?"

"The police arrived moments before the explosion," Nightwing had to shout over the chaos that surrounded him. "The hospital's administrative staff are going through a list of patients, it's going to take some time to find everyone."

"That still doesn't answer my question!" Changeling took a deep breath and hurled the next sentence at the Titan's leader. "Is she alive?"

"At this time we're not sure," Nightwing admitted. "Not everyone is accounted for yet."

"I knew this would happen!" Changeling screamed. "I knew it would! But you wouldn't listen to me! I told you we should have gotten Raven to safety first."

"Changeling calm down," Nightwing sighed.

"No!" Changeling clenched the communicator so hard that it cracked. "This is your fault just as much as it is the Joker's."

"Changeling we have a city to protect," Nightwing reminded the enraged shape-shifter. "We can't let our feelings get in the way of our job."

"If that's what this team is going to stand for then I don't want to be a part of it," Changeling spat. Nightwing blinked at him.

"Changeling what are you..." he began.

"Consider this a warning," Changeling cut off the Titan's leader. "Once I'm done with the Joker, I'm coming after you." He closed the communicator on the surprised Titan's face, and threw it to the ground. The communicator smashed apart into little pieces. Changeling turned and regarded Slade who was watching calmly. "You want the Joker right?" There was a dangerous tone in Changeling's voice. Slade nodded but didn't speak. Changeling punched his fist into his other hand. "Then let's go get him."


	11. Chapter 11 It's About Sending a Message

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other DC characters.**

**Author's Comments: RIP Heath Ledger, Michael Jackson, Farah Fawcett, Patrick Swayze, my karate friend Geoff Jones, my Physics Professor Dr. Randy Kobes, and my kitties Megan and Murphy. Also, lemon alert.**

Chapter 11 – It's About Sending a Message

Raven slowly opened her eyes. Everything around her was dark. She wasn't sure where she was, but she could tell that she was no longer in the hospital. She tried to sit up, but found she was being restrained. She tried to phase, but couldn't. Movement out of the corner of her eye made Raven turn her head. The Joker made his way towards her.

"Well hello beautiful," he licked his red lips.

"Where am I?" Raven demanded, her head spinning.

"Oh just a little place I like to call," the Joker leaned forward so that his face was just inches away from hers, "home." Mammoth, Red X, Dr. Light, and Punk Rocket walked into the room. Raven was shocked to see scars resembling Joker's on Punk Rocket's face. The Joker grinned widely down at her. "Welcome."

"Can't say much for your choice of friends," Raven murmured, looking around at the leering faces. The Joker laughed hysterically at this comment.

"In the lions den and still making jokes eh?" Punk Rocket shook his head at the telekinetic Titan.

"Maybe she's trying to lighten the tone," mused Dr. Light. "I always thought that green idiot tried to do that, but maybe she is the one that isn't terribly bright."

"What did you saw?" Raven growled at the thin villain.

"That you are a burned out bulb," Dr. Light was enjoying himself a little too much. Raven snarled, and ground her teeth together.

"Maybe you should stop Light," Red X suggested.

"What is she going to do?" Dr. Light sneered. "She is still so weak from her injuries. Besides, I am sure she is not enlightened enough to even think about fighting back as of now." Raven leaped towards him with a snarl, four glowing eyes on her face. Dr. Light jumped backwards with a yelp of fear.

"Who's the fool now?" Raven thundered, Trigon's terrible voice mixed with her own. Dr. Light cowered in the corner.

"Not very bright Dr. Light," Red X mused. As Raven reached for Dr. Light with one of her dark tendrils something struck her on the back of her head, and she fell to the floor with a thud. The Joker came up behind her, a wide grin on his face.

"Got a little fight in her," he licked his lips. "I like that."

- Scene Break -

Changeling was grinding his teeth together, "We have been looking for two hours." He growled.

"Yes I know you don't have to play talking clock with me," Slade sighed.

"I thought you said you knew people that might know something!" Changeling bellowed. Slade turned and scrutinized him with his single eye.

"Well it's not my fault if they're all in hiding," the villain replied. Then his eye narrowed. "Or if they were killed by the Joker."

"I don't care how many of your 'friends' are dead," Changeling spat. "I just want to find the Joker."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Slade enquired. "Do you really want to go down this path? Because once you take a life there is no turning back."

"I don't care," Changeling replied. "He deserves to die. He killed the woman I love."

"And what about what you said to Nightwing?" Slade asked slyly. "Are you going to kill him too?"

"I'm not going to kill him," Changeling clenched and unclenched his fists. "I am just going to cripple him." Slade regarded him silently. "Let's keep moving. Maybe we will find someone who knows something. Even if I have to start being more 'friendly.'" There was a dangerous edge to his voice. Slade reached out and grabbed him by the front of his costume.

"Get your head on straight animal," he hissed.

"How would you know any thing about how I am feeling right now?" Changeling demanded.

"I know more than you think," Slade replied softly. "I was married once. My wife left me, and then she was taken from me. I got revenge, and look at me now. If you continue on this road be prepared to end up like me. If you want to you might as well join me once you are done."

- Scene Break -

Nightwing stared angrily at the computer screen. His fingers moved over the keyboard, and his eyes scanned the text on the screen. He was trying to keep a calm front, but he was angry, not only that but he was afraid.

"Fiancee Dick are you well?" Nightwing didn't turn when he heard Starfire's voice behind him. "You have not taken your eyes off the screen in a few hours."

"Because I am looking for answers," Nightwing replied.

"You feel like you have let your friends down yes?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know what to think any more," Nightwing sighed. "All I know is I have to get to Joker before Gar dose. He might actually kill him. Then I would have no choice but to put him in prison."

"Do not be so harsh with Gar, Dick," Starfire pleaded. "After all, what would you do if I were injured?"

"There's a difference though," Nightwing insisted. "Raven's dead and I could've prevented it."

"We do not know for certain that Raven is dead," Starfire pointed out. "She may have been taken by the Joker for all we know."

"At this time that is just speculation,`Nightwing replied dully. "For now we will lock out her codes and DNA Scans and mark her as deceased in the computer. We should also call in some of the other Titans to look for Joker and to stop Gar."

"Perhaps we should call Titan's East and inform them," Starfire suggested.

"They are the closest team to Jump City," Nightwing agreed. He typed on the keyboard and waited. Eventually Bumblebee's face filled the screen.

"Hi Nightwing," the leader of Titan's East addressed him. "What can I do for you?"

"We need you in Jump City," Nightwing told her. Just then there was a blur of motion as Cyborg ran into the room.

"Bumblebee!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Sparky," Bumblebee smiled down at him.

"What's up?" Cyborg was practically gushing.

"Do you think now would be a good time to tell Victor about Gar?" Starfire whispered to Nightwing.

"Definitely not," Nightwing shook his head.

"Should we leave them alone?" Starfire suggested.

"That might be a decent idea," Nightwing agreed.

"Perhaps we should go 'talk' about the wedding plans to take your mind off of the problems with Joker," Starfire smiled suggestively at her fiancee.

"I don't know Star," Nightwing shook his head. "I think I should go to the evidence room and keep looking on the computer there..." Before he could finish his sentence, Starfire grabbed him. "Hey Star where are you taking me?"

From her place on the screen, Bumblebee blinked a few times at the shenanigans between the alien princess and the Titan's leader, "Um, what just happened?"

"I don't think we want to know," Cyborg replied. "So Bee, let's talk about you and me!"

- Scene Break -

When Nightwing's eyes adjusted to the light, he realized that he was lying on his bed in his and Starfire's room. Nightwing sat up and looked around, confused. Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and Nightwing turned to see Starfire leaning seductively against the wall. She batted her green eyes at him and made her way over to the bed, and straddled him.

"Starfire," his voice was husky with emotion. She silenced him with a kiss on the lips. Nightwing slipped his hands onto her slim waist. Starfire broke the embrace, and ran her fingers through his black hair. Then she caressed his face, and slowly removed his mask. Nightwing's blue eyes burned with love as he looked up at her.

Nightwing ran his hands up from her waist, and over her shoulders and down her arms. Starfire took his hands and placed them on the back of the collar of her high-necked shirt. Nightwing looked into her eyes as he undid her shirt. Starfire shrugged off the shirt,and guided his hands to her belted mini-skirt. Nightwing looked into her eyes, looking for permission. She granted it with another passionate kiss, and by pressing against him.

Nightwing undid Starfire's mauve belt. The alien princess stood and removed her mini-skirt, and boots agonizingly slowly. Then she straddled him again. She now only had a mauve bra and panties on. Nightwing kissed her again, and Starfire's began to take off his belt. Then she unzipped his costume in one swift movement. She pulled the costume off of him and dropped it to the floor. Nightwing was left now in a pair of boxers and nothing more. Starfire ran her hands over his body. Nightwing shivered as her fingers travelled over his bare skin.

Nightwing leaned forward and ran his lips over her neck. Starfire arched into him and moaned softly. Nightwing's hands ran up her back to her bra. He fumbled with the hooks until the bra fell away. He hungrily ran his lips down over her neck down over her collarbone and over her soft curves. Starfire tangled her fingers into his hair and gasped with pleasure. Then she pushed him down onto the bed and stripped off his boxers. She ran her eyes over his completely naked frame, and ran her fingers over every inch of him. Nightwing gasped as Starfire ran her hands over his most sensitive area.

"Starfire," Nightwing gasped. She silenced him with one of her slender fingers while her other hand stroked every inch of him.

"You take care of the condom," she whispered in his ear. "I'll take care of the rest of you." She began to nibble on Nightwing's neck as he pulled on the condom. Starfire kissed him passionately and lowered herself onto him. Nightwing gripped her waist as he was enveloped by her warmth. Starfire pinned Nightwing's arms above his head with one of her hands. The two lovers moved together with growing intensity. Moans and panting in the dark as they moved closer to perfection. Nightwing called out Starfire's name, and Starfire called him her slave. Finally they both cried out in ecstasy as they finished together. Their bodies shuddered together, and they clutched at each other. Finally Starfire got up and lay down next to her fiancee. Nightwing wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"I love you," he whispered huskily.


	12. Chapter 12 Nothing to Threaten me With

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other DC characters.**

Author's Comments: RIP Heath Ledger, Michael Jackson, Farah Fawcett, Patrick Swayze, my karate friend Geoff Jones, my Physics Prof Dr. Randy Kobes, my kitties Megan and Murphy, and Jack Layton. So many deaths because of cancer...there must be a way to find a cure.

Chapter 12 – Nothing to Threaten me With

Changeling sat twiddling his thumbs. Slade had left him in a safe house. Changeling hadn't even known that Slade had safe houses. Slade had left him there in order to search for any surviving villains. He also wanted to leave the shape-shifter alone to his thoughts. Changeling had made a drastic choice in leaving the Titans and wanting to kill the Joker.

"What is taking him so long," Changeling muttered. He got up and started to pace back and forth. "He should have been back hours ago." Abruptly there was a howl inside his mind. 'Who's there?' There was a shadow in his mind.

'Me,' the voice was a snarl in and of itself. 'Beast. You...boy.'

'You're the beast?' Changeling blinked. The beast padded its way out of the shadows and growled. 'Since when do you talk?'

'Getting stronger,' the beast rumbled.

'How?' Changeling demanded.

'Anger,' the beast snarled. 'Feeds me.'

'Then why are you appearing now?' Changeling asked.

'Clown kill mate,' the beast howled.

'You mean Raven...' Changeling trailed off. It hurt to say her name.

'Mate,' the beast growled softly. Changeling could feel his cheeks turning red. If the beast's words were true then he had chosen Raven as his mate. 'For life.' Changeling felt his heart go numb. He was supposed to have Raven at his side for the rest of his life, and now she was dead. 'Clown must die.'

'Yes,' Changeling whispered.

'Beast kill Clown,' the beast hissed.

'No,' Changeling growled. 'He's mine.'

'I am your strength,' the beast snarled.

"No!" Changeling bellowed aloud. "He's mine!"

"You know it's not good to talk to yourself," Changeling jumped at Slade's voice.

"Shut up Slade," the shape-shifter muttered.

"So the animal is just that," Slade mused. "An animal."

"Shut up Slade," Changeling bellowed. "If you want to get in my way, I'll take you down as well."

"My, my," Slade mused. "We are angry aren't we."

"Well aren't we the observant one," Changeling rolled his eyes.

"You always have been an animal," Slade ignored Changeling's jibe, and moved closer to the shape-shifter. "Probably more so than Nightwing." He bent down so that he was looking the ex-Titan square in the eyes. "And I know you're having second thoughts about killing the Clown."

"I am not," Changeling took a few steps backwards in defence.

"Oh but you are," Slade replied. "Deep down inside you're worried that once you do it you'll crave more. Become more beast than man. You're worried that the unthinking beast inside of you will take over and never release control."

"What do you know?" Changeling snarled.

"Your beast is gaining control," Slade mused. "While you're losing it. What I saw when I came in here was just the final bit of information I needed to prove it."

"It proves nothing!" Changeling clenched his fists.

"It proves that you are turning more into an animal with each passing hour," Slade stated flatly. "You want this. More specifically that beast of yours wants it. And it wants it more than you do. Will you be able to control yourself when you see the Clown? Well will you?" Changeling took a few more steps backwards. It was times like this when he remembered why Slade was the most dangerous villain that the Titans had encountered. He could twist minds, and break them.

"I..." Changeling stammered. "I don't know."

"Just as I thought," Slade scoffed. "You are pathetic. If I could, I would turn you over to the Titans, but they will try to stop me from getting my revenge. So I'm stuck with you...for now. Don't make me put a leash on you and treat you like the pet you are."

"I am nobody's pet," Changeling spat.

"Is that what the Titans made you believe?" Slade crossed his arms. "The way that inner beast of yours is so subservient to the half-demon I would say otherwise."

"Shut up Slade!" Changeling howled. Slade recoiled at the change in the shape-shifter's voice. He could hear the beast in the ex-Titan's voice.

"Oh now," Slade's voice was soft, yet dangerous, in order to counteract the danger in the ex-Titan's voice. "Be a good animal or you'll have to lay down in the corner."

"Oh what, you're not going to send me to the dog house?" Changeling bristled.

"Now now," Slade crossed his arms. "That would just be insulting." Changeling growled.

"You can sleep on the couch," Slade jerked his thumb over his shoulder at a ratty couch. "As long as you don't shed on it."

"I don't shed!" Changeling barked.

"You better get some rest," Slade ignored the shape-shifter. "We need to have our wits about us if we are going to find the Joker." The villain turned and began to leave. "Oh." He called over his shoulder. "I hope you're house-trained."

- Scene Break -

Nightwing gently ran his fingers over Starfire's bare shoulder. The alien princess was napping peacefully after their romp. Nightwing smiled and brushed her fiery hair out of her face. Starfire stirred and slowly opened her green eyes, and smiled up at him. Nightwing smiled down at her and kissed her gently.

"Beloved, Dick," Starfire murmured.

"Hey beautiful," Nightwing murmured.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to discuss our upcoming nuptials?" Starfire broached the subject cautiously.

"Star can we go one day without talking about it?" Nightwing sighed.

"You are not looking forward to our wedding," it was a statement, not a question, and the alien princess looked away.

"It's not that Star," Nightwing tried to assure his lover. "Just...everything that has happened recently I don't want to think about it right now."

"Well when do you suppose would be a good time to discuss it?" Starfire demanded. "The day of the wedding?" She started to get up.

"When all this stuff with the Joker is finally done with and we can relax for a while," Nightwing reached for her and grabbed her wrist. "Just you and I." Starfire scoffed.

"Oh sure you say that now," she huffed. "But then something else will come up. It always does."

"Star," Nightwing got up and pulled her close, her bare skin against his. "I am sorry. It's just everything that has happened between Joker coming to town, Raven dying and Changeling running off with Slade to do God knows what to the Joker... I am a little stressed."

"You're a little stressed?" Starfire spat. "Do you ever consider how hard it is for me to watch you be stressed?"

"Star are you okay?" Nightwing frowned at his lover.

"What do you think?" Starfire broke away from him. "My best friend is dead, my team is falling apart, and my fiance doesn't want to marry me." Nightwing reached for her.

"Shhh," he tried to soothe her. "It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that," Starfire growled, her eyes glowing with energy.

"I..." Nightwing looked at her shyly. "I was thinking spring." Starfire blinked.

"Really," she asked.

"Uh," Nightwing shuffled from foot to foot. "Yeah."

"Glorious!" Starfire rushed over and grabbed the Titan's leader in one of her bone-crushing hugs. "There is so much to plan! The guest list! The dress! The music!

The flowers! The shoes!"

"Shh calm down," Nightwing frowned. Starfire's mood was all over the place. "Let's take it one step at a time." Starfire pulled back and frowned at him.

"You're lying," she said slowly, then her eyes started to glow again. "Lying to shut me up."

"No!" Nightwing assured her. "No! No! I mean it! Next Spring! I'll take you anywhere you like! I'll even get Bruce's help!" Starfire burst into tears. "What's wrong?" He asked, flustered.

"You don't want a life with me!" she sobbed.

"Yes I do," Nightwing said firmly. "I want to be with you forever."

"Forever?" Starfire wiped her eyes.

"Just the two of us from now on," Nightwing pulled her close.

"Actually," Starfire blushed.

"Actually?" Nightwing repeated.

"It'll be the three of us," Starfire looked down, her cheeks red.

"Do you mean..." Nightwing trailed off.

"Yes," Starfire smiled. "I am with child." Nightwing said nothing. The alien princess sighed. "I knew I should not have told you."

"I am going to be a father?" Nightwing asked slowly.

"Yes," Starfire nodded. Nightwing pulled her close, and kissed her deeply. "You are not displeased?"

"Of course not," Nightwing kissed her again. "I can't wait!"

- Scene Change -

Changeling found himself standing in a field. He frowned and looked around. He wondered how he had gotten there. He wandered around the field, but didn't seem to go anywhere. As he looked, he caught sight of something white. Squinting, he saw Raven in her hospital gown standing in the distance.

"Raven!" he yelled and began to run towards her. Raven turned to look at him. There was pure fear on her face.

"Garfield!" she shouted. "Don't come any closer!" Changeling skidded to a halt a few feet away from her.

"Raven what are you...?" he trailed off.

"He'll blow you up!" the telekinetic Titan exclaimed. Changeling turned to see the Joker standing a few feet from Raven, a detonator in his hands and a big grin on his face.

"Get away from her!" Changeling snarled at the Clown.

"You have so many rules," Joker grinned. Changeling bared his teeth. "You have nothing to do with all your strength. Anything that you do to me will never make you whole. You're just a freak. Like me."

"I am not a freak," Changeling growled.

"Wrong answer," Joker grinned. He pushed the detonator. Raven looked at Changeling desperately, and then she flew apart in a burst of flesh and blood.

"Raven!" Changeling bellowed.

"Whoops would you look at that," Joker grinned. Changeling ran over and wrapped his hands around the Clown's neck. "At last, finding out who you really are." Changeling snarled, and watched as his nails grew into claws, and his hands became larger.

"No!" his voice was half human, half beast. "He's mine! Not yours!" He could feel his primal mind taking over. Then there was a howl, a scream, and darkness.

- Scene Break -

Changeling woke up in a cold sweat. He had torn the sheet to shreds. He looked at his hands, he still had claws instead of fingernails. He took a shaky breath in, and the claws subsided. He could the beast in his mind. It was growing stronger. Slade was right. He was losing control.


End file.
